A season for peaches
by Lecholls
Summary: Voici ma version de la saison 4 de The O.C.  Je recommence donc 5 ans après la saison 3, où Marissa est morte et tout est complètement chamboulé. Comment ? Lisez par vousmêmes !
1. Follow the cops back home

_Voici ma version de la saison 4 de The O.C. __  
__Oubliez tout ce que vous savez de la vraie saison 4, je la remanie à ma façon car je ne peux pas continuer ce chef d'œuvre et puis, Gourou le fait déjà à ma place. ___

_Je recommence donc 5 ans après la saison 3, où Marissa est morte et tout est complètement chamboulé. Comment ? Lisez par vous-mêmes !_

**Chapitre 1 : Follow the cops back home**

Ryan passa la porte et déposa son sac. Il regarda autour de lui et emplit ses yeux du lieu. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il avait quitté cet endroit. 5 ans loin de cette maison. Loin de sa maison. Loin de sa famille. Quelques jours après la mort de Marissa, il avait décidé de quitter Orange County. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'y vivre encore, sans elle, après ce qui s'était passé. Son cœur était empli de haine, de rage, et il ne pouvait pas imposer ça aux Cohens. Il leur avait donc laissé un mot pour leur dire qu'il les quittait. Sans plus d'explications. Ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir ses raisons. Du moins, Sandy le comprendrait. Et surtout, il empêcherait que les autres se mettent à sa recherche. Il comptait sur lui. Durant 5 ans, il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'eux. Il n'avait pas chercher à en avoir, il voulait se couper de cette vie qui le faisait souffrir, il avait eu besoin de partir. Tout ce temps passé loin d'eux n'avait pas pansé ses blessures. Il était un autre Ryan Atwood. Un Ryan Atwood qui avait vécu deux ans près des Cohens, qui en avait pris les bons côtés, qui s'était ouvert, mais qui après la mort de celle qu'il aimait, s'était refermé comme une huître et s'était forgé un caractère différent. Aujourd'hui, ce Ryan Atwood revenait dans sa famille et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu un mail de Sandy. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu obtenir son adresse, mais il ne doutait pas des capacités de Sandy à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le message était bref : « Reviens à Newport. Besoin de toi. Je ne te le demanderai pas si ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Sandy » Il avait retourné la question pendant des heures, avait fait les cent pas dans son appartement, fait sa valise, défait sa valise, fait son sac, défait son sac. Sandy ne l'aurait pas contacté si ce n'était pas important. Il devait y aller. Finalement, ces gens avaient toujours été là pour lui, lui avaient ouvert leur porte, l'avaient élevé en deux ans mieux que ses parents n'avaient réussi à le faire en 16 ans, lui avaient donné tellement. Ces gens étaient sa famille, et s'ils avaient besoin de lui, il devait répondre présent. Parce que jamais Marissa ne lui aurait pardonné de laisser tomber sa famille pour elle. Jamais. Il avait finalement fourré quelques vêtements dans son sac et était parti sur ce coup de tête. Et il était là, désormais, ne sachant pas le moins du monde ce qui allait se passer, le cœur battant de se retrouver là après tant d'années, tant de drames. Il s'était juré qu'il n'y reviendrait plus. Alors quelle était cette force qui l'avait ramené ici ? Que devait-il faire ici de si important ?  
Sandy – Ryan ! Tu es venu !  
Il avait été tiré de ses pensées par Sandy qui était sorti de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Ryan n'était toujours pas plus habitué à ces démonstrations d'affection qu'il y avait 5 ans mais il se laissa faire, content de retrouver celui qui, pour lui, était l'image parfaite du père. Sandy se retira et continua à le tenir par les épaules. Ryan l'étudia du regard. Il avait vieilli. Bien entendu, les années passent et le temps fait son œuvre sur les personnes, mais Ryan le trouva changé. Marqué, il était marqué. Mais marqué par quoi ? 5 ans avaient passé et Ryan ne connaissait rien de ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies. Avaient-ils eu des ennuis ? Avaient-ils mal vécu son départ ? Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'en les quittant, il leur avait fait de la peine. Mais s'il était resté, ça aurait été pire encore. Il avait une telle soif de vengeance, son corps entier n'était que haine, il ne pouvait pas rester et remplir cette maison si tranquille des sentiments qui l'habitaient. Les quitter l'avait profondément marqué également, mais au point où il en était, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal.  
Sandy – Je suis content que tu sois là.  
Ryan - …  
Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était content d'être là. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Se retrouver ici, revoir sa maison, sa famille, tout ça était peut-être un peu précipité. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de Marissa, il se levait chaque jour avec l'impression que c'était le premier jour où elle était morte. Le sentiment de vengeance et de haine avait peu à peu disparu pour laisser la place à la tristesse et à la morosité. Telle était la vie de Ryan Atwood au quotidien : une longue suite de regrets, de tristesse et peut-être un peu de rancœur. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que personne n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Personne sauf Julie Cooper. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de son retour à Orange County. Il voulait voir cette femme et partager avec elle la peine qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait ressentir cette tristesse qui était son amie de tous les jours.  
Sandy – Toujours pas plus bavard, hum?  
Ryan le regarda et lui sourit. C'était suffisant. Sandy l'attrapa par le cou et l'emmena avec lui vers la cuisine … vide. Ryan arqua un sourcil et un sentiment de panique l'envahit.  
Ryan – Sandy …  
Sandy – Je vais t'expliquer, assieds-toi …  
Ryan s'assit, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Où était Kirsten ? Avait-elle un problème ? Kirsten avait été plus qu'une mère encore pour lui. Elle était devenue son amie, elle était toujours là quand il avait un problème. La relation qu'il avait construit avec elle avait eu du mal à démarrer mais quand elle s'était installée, ça avait été un vrai bonheur. De tous les Cohen, malgré sa relation quasi fusionnelle avec Seth, sa compréhension à demi-mots avec Sandy, c'était sa relation avec Kirsten qui lui avait le plus apporté. Parce qu'elle avait repris le rôle de sa mère, parce qu'elle l'avait couvé, l'avait écouté, conseillé, … Alors où était-elle ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce pour cela que Sandy l'avait appelé de toute urgence ?  
Sandy – Ryan, je n'ai pas voulu vous appeler plutôt parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter avant. Seulement, ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour nous et on a pris la décision de vous contacter pour vous mettre au courant. Je sais que tu avais choisi de nous quitter mais je pense qu'il était important que tu saches ce qui se passe.  
Ryan – Sandy, que …  
Sandy (le coupant) – Tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas pardonné de ne rien t'avoir dit. Tu ne me pardonneras même sans doute pas de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant. Je le comprendrais. Mais je voulais respecter ton choix. Le choix que tu avais fait en nous quittant.  
Ryan – Sandy !  
Sandy – Tu as changé Ryan.  
Ryan baissa la tête et Sandy l'étudia. Il avait eu cette impression dès la minute où il l'avait aperçu dans l'entrée. Ce gamin qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue, qu'il avait aidé, qui avait peur de ce que la vie lui réservait mais qui s'était battu contre elle pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, ce gamin là ne faisait plus du tout partie de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. La foi, l'espoir qui avaient jadis habité son Ryan, tout ça avait disparu avec la mort de Marissa Cooper. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts, une fine barbe et le visage grave. Bien sûr, Ryan avait toujours eu le visage grave de ceux qui ont beaucoup souffert. Mais en vivant avec eux, il s'était quelque peu radouci et son visage avait fini par devenir comme celui de tous les ados de Newport Beach: insouciant et … heureux. Il avait été heureux ici, Sandy le savait. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, toute leur histoire, tout ça semblait à mille lieues du Ryan actuel. Il avait le visage grave et portait la douleur en bandoulière. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. A la différence près que cette fois, il ne sentait pas la fragilité du garçon, au contraire. Une force étrange émanait de lui, une assurance, qu'il ne lui avait jamais connues. Qu'avait-il vécu ces 5 dernières années? Qu'était devenue sa vie? Avait-il pris le dessus sur le chagrin ou s'était-il complaît dedans? Respecter son choix de les quitter, ne pas chercher à avoir de ses nouvelles ou pouvoir l'aider, ça avait été une lourde épreuve pour eux. Une épreuve qui les avaient séparés tous les trois. Comme si le maillon manquant de la chaîne empêchait qu'ils puissent se serrer les coudes dans l'adversité. Il avait toujours eu confiance en la force de caractère de Ryan, il avait donc passé 5 ans à se rassurer en se disant que Ryan avait pu passer outre cette histoire et s'était construit une vie convenable. Mais en le voyant, à la porte, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées. La mort de Marissa faisait partie intégrante du Ryan actuel, il vivait toujours avec l'ombre de celle-ci.  
Ryan – J'ai changé en effet. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis ici.  
Sandy – Je dirais que tu es là parce que tu as fait le choix d'être là.  
Ryan – Sandy, tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas venu si …   
Sandy – Si ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Et tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas appelé si ça n'en avait pas.  
Ryan acquiesa. Comment revenir à la case départ en deux leçons? Demandez Sandy Cohen.  
Ryan – Et donc …  
Sandy – Kirsten est malade, Ryan. Très malade. Elle va mourir.   
Ryan reçut la gifle en pleine face. Il avait senti dès son entrée dans la maison que quelque chose clochait. Peut être même l'avait-il senti dès la réception du mail de Sandy. Kirsten … Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Il respira un bon coup, pour essayer d'encaisser le coup.  
Sandy – J'aurais voulu qu'on se retrouve dans des circonstances plus joyeuses, mais ça n'aurait pas pu être possible de toute façon. Nous avions décidé, à contrecoeur, de respecter ton choix de t'éloigner de nous. Mais j'ai pensé que … tu souhaiterais la voir … avant …  
Ryan acquiesa à nouveau, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il était déjà peu bavard au naturel, mais le mettre en situation de crise provoquait un mutisme impossible à contrôler. La mort. La mort le poursuivait partout où il allait. Il voulait la défier, mais elle finissait toujours par gagner. C'est pour cette raison également, qu'il s'était éloigné de sa famille. Depuis la mort de Marissa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient par disparaître de sa vie. D'abord en sortant de sa vie, en disparaissant. Ensuite, vint la mort de Marissa et l'idée que les gens auxquels il tenait mourraient irrémédiablement.   
Sandy – Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que tu venais. Je ne savais même pas moi-même si tu viendrais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de fausse joie.  
Ryan – Où … où est-elle?  
Il avait articulé ça péniblement. Penser à Kirsten malade, mourante, lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait la voir mais en même temps ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir dans cet état.  
Sandy – Dans notre chambre … Tu veux la voir?  
Ryan acquiesa et se leva. Sandy le suivit. Arrivés devant la porte, Ryan baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Peut-être que revenir ici, revoir sa maison et sa famille, c'était un peu précipité, mais voir Kirsten malade, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il voulut faire marche arrière mais Sandy posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Il respira un grand coup et mit la main sur la poignée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna sur Sandy.   
Ryan – Je voudrais faire ça seul.  
Sandy – Je comprends.  
Il le regarda pénétrer dans la chambre et se dit qu'il avait vraiment changé. L'atrocité de la réalité ne lui faisait plus peur. Il avait vécu le pire, rien ne pourrait le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider dans cette lourde phase de sa vie. Lui-même ne se sentait pas prêt à vivre l'irrémédiable alors peut-être que la force qui habitait désormais Ryan pourrait l'aider. Et puis il y avait Seth … Et ça, c'était une autre histoire …

Ryan entra dans la pièce, baignée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et un unique et mince rayon de soleil filtrait derrière les tentures. Il s'avança de quelques pas et la vit allongée sur le lit. Malgré la pénombre, il distingua ses traits tirés et fatigués, sa blancheur extrême. Il inspira profondément. « Tout ça était trop précipité, trop dur, je ne peux pas faire ça » pensa-t-il. Il rebroussa chemin à reculons, ne lâchant pas son regard de cette femme qui comptait tant pour lui.  
Kirsten (faiblement) – Sandy ?  
Il s'arrêta net et retint sa respiration.  
Kirsten – Sandy, c'est toi ?  
Il sentit alors qu'il devait le faire et s'avança vers elle. Elle avait l'air si faible. Combien de temps serait-elle encore là ? Il devait la voir. Il était là désormais, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Quand elle l'aperçut, un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.  
Kirsten (dans un souffle) – Ryan …  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui prit la main, touché par la vision de Kirsten si mal. Elle leva la main vers lui et lui caressa la joue.  
Kirsten – Que fais-tu là ?  
Il réfléchit un instant. La situation était déjà assez lourde comme ça, il décida de lui occulter la vérité.  
Ryan – Je … Je voulais vous faire une surprise et passer vous voir. Mais c'est vous qui me faites une surprise finalement …  
Kirsten rigola faiblement. Ryan eut le cœur qui se serra. Pourquoi tous les gens qu'il aimait finissaient par le quitter ? Devait-il souffrir pour que le monde tourne rond ? Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il vivait comme un ermite, qu'il ne laissait personne s'approcher de son cœur, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir et la réalité le rattrapait à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il serait parti avant l'inévitable, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait s'éteindre. C'était au dessus de ses capacités. Il la verrait maintenant et puis reprendrait plus que rapidement le chemin vers sa maison.  
Kirsten – Mes deux fils ré-apparaissent en ville pour la première fois depuis 5 ans à deux jours d'intervalle et je devrais prendre ça comme un hasard ?  
Ryan sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé. Certes, ça se voyait plus que tout autre chose qu'elle souffrait, mais au fond d'elle-même elle était toujours la même Kirsten Cohen.  
Ryan – Un hasard nommé Sandy Cohen …  
Kirsten sourit à nouveau et prit sa main.  
Kirsten – Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous appelle. Je voulais respecter ta décision, Ryan, je te le promets.  
Ryan – Je suis content qu'il m'aie prévenu. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'appelle plus tôt.  
Kirsten – Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer …  
Elle baissa les yeux, qui s'étaient remplis de larmes. Ryan baissa la tête également.  
Kirsten – Tu restes un peu ?  
Ryan se mordit la lèvre.  
Kirsten – Tu n'es quand même pas venu nous faire une surprise pour rester 5 minutes, non ?  
Ryan – Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis encore là pour quelques jours.  
Kirsten – Merci …  
Elle ferma lentement les yeux, fatiguée. Ryan se leva.  
Ryan – Je te laisse te reposer. Je repasserais plus tard.  
Kirsten (en s'endormant) – Je suis contente que tu sois là …   
Ryan la regarda quelques instants, s'abaissa et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il sortit alors rapidement de la chambre et s'adossa à la porte.

Après quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle, il rejoint Sandy dans la cuisine. Il était assis à table, regardant ses mains, l'air ailleurs. Oui, il était marqué. Oui, il avait vieilli. Il était passé par tellement d'épreuves lui aussi. Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, Ryan se prit son égoïsme en pleine figure. Ils les avaient quitté parce qu'il souffrait. Avait-il au moins un moment pensé à quel point eux pouvaient souffrir ? Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il ne vivait que pour lui, pour éviter de souffrir, qu'il ne s'était plus inquiété de personne. Désormais, il était prêt à mettre de côté son égoïsme pour s'occuper d'eux ; car il était clair qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.  
Il s'approcha de Sandy et posa une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci sursauta.  
Ryan – Hey.  
Sandy – Ca va ?  
Ryan – Ca pourrait aller mieux.  
Il s'assit en face de lui.  
Sandy – Elle décline de jour en jour.  
Ryan – Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
Sandy – C'est … une sale maladie … On a découvert ça il y a quelques mois. Tout s'est accéléré très vite.  
Ryan – C'est quoi exactement ? On ne peut rien y faire ?  
Sandy – C'est une maladie dégénérative des muscles. Peu à peu, tous ses muscles s'arrêtent de fonctionner. Jusqu'à son dernier muscle, le cœur … On ne peut rien y faire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle souffre atrocement et qu'elle sait exactement quelle est l'issue de tout ça. Finalement, elle le prend mieux que moi. J'essaie de faire bonne figure devant elle mais je suis totalement … détruit. C'est la femme de ma vie et je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie si elle n'en fait plus partie.  
Ryan baissa la tête, Sandy en fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, perdus tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Soudain, Sandy se leva et attrapa sa veste.  
Sandy – Je dois aller faire quelques courses, chercher ses anti-douleurs.   
Ryan – Ok …  
Sandy – Ecoute, Seth est en ville. Il est rentré depuis 2 jours. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup le voir, mais je voulais te dire que de ce que j'ai pu voir, il est très …   
Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, semblant chercher ses mots.  
Ryan – Très quoi, Sandy ?  
Sandy – Seth a quitté la ville peu après toi. On a eu du mal à vivre ton départ, on ne se supportait plus les uns les autres. Il a quitté la ville pour rejoindre l'université, bien plus tôt que prévu. On a eu peu de nouvelles pendant 5 ans …  
Ryan – Mais il revenait quand même pour Noelukkah hein !  
Sandy – Noeluk-quoi ? C'est quelque chose qu'on a plus vécu depuis l'année avant … avant tous les drames.  
Ryan – Mon dieu …  
Sandy – Seth est aujourd'hui quelqu'un de très différent. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.  
Sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison.  
Ryan sortit dans le jardin et regarda de loin la poolhouse. Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Marissa et lui dans la piscine, Marissa et lui s'embrassant sur le lit, Marissa et lui se disputant, Marissa et lui dansant sur leur chanson. Il manqua d'air. Il rentra à nouveau dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon. Il prit un cadre sur la cheminée et regarda la photo qui s'y trouvait. La première photo d'eux prise à Noelukkah. Leur photo de famille.  
Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se retourna.  
Ryan – Dis donc, tu as fait vite Sand …  
En se retournant, il aperçut Seth dans l'entrée. Enfin, il ne restait pas grand chose de l'ancien Seth. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux coupés courts, une barbe naissante et le visage grave. Le visage très grave. Il avait du vivre pas mal de choses lui aussi. Il portait un costume et avait l'air d'un parfait petit Sandy Cohen, la bonne humeur en moins. Il jeta ses clefs sur la console de l'entrée et leva les yeux vers Ryan, d'un regard vide et dénué d'intérêt.   
Seth – Ryan Atwood. Quelle surprise!  
Il se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, un air ironique sur le visage. Ryan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ne comptait pas revoir Seth si vite, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et surtout, il ne comptait pas revoir ce Seth-là. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier que 5 années avaient passé mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Seth aurait changé. Une seule certitude avait suivi Ryan tout au long de ces années, quelle que soit devenue la famille Cohen, Seth Cohen serait toujours le même Seth Cohen. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Celui-ci le regardait, avec son visage grave mi-amusé, mi-mystérieux. Il plana un silence de mort sur la pièce.  
Seth – Bien entendu, tu es là comme les vautours, pour voir ce que tu pourras retirer de la mort de ma mère.  
Ryan resta interdit à sa remarque.  
Ryan – Pardon ?  
Seth – Allons, fais pas ta timide, on sait tous pourquoi tu es là !  
Ryan – Arrête, Seth, tu sais très bien que …  
Seth – En réalité, je ne sais rien Ryan. Je pensais te connaître, mais il est clair que je ne te connais pas. Alors non, je ne sais rien, non.  
Ryan resta bouche bée. Qui était ce mec ? D'où sortait-il ?  
Seth se retourna vers lui et une lueur d'amusement parcouru son visage.   
Seth – Quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que tu peux disparaître 5 ans sans donner de nouvelles, et revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Les gens changent Ryan.  
Ryan – Je …  
Seth – Et puis, religieusement parlant, la parabole du fils prodigue, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.  
Sur ces mots, il se leva, prit le journal sur la table et se dirigea en sifflotant vers son ancien chambre.

Ryan avait décidé de faire un tour sur la jetée pour se calmer un peu. La rencontre avec Seth avait été choc et il fallait qu'il décompresse. Il se rappela cette après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Seth et Marissa, peu de temps après son arrivée à Newport. A ce moment-là, seule leur amitié comptait pour eux, ils auraient tout fait pour ne pas être séparés, même squatter une maison témoin. Ryan soupira. Aujourd'hui, Marissa n'était plus là et Seth et lui étaient de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Que restait-il de sa vie à Newport ? Rien … Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore à l'aéroport pour rentrer chez lui ? Pour Kirsten. Pour Sandy. Pour Seth aussi. Etait-ce la mort imminente de sa mère qui le rendait si froid, si distant ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui expliquer son abandon … s'il en était capable du moins.  
??? – Atwood ?  
Il se retourna en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait tant. Il la vit se diriger vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première personne à sourire en le voyant. Un sourire sincère et franc, telle qu'elle était avant, elle n'avait pas changé d'un cil. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant dans son dos, un sourire malin, une beauté à tomber à terre, et un charisme fou. Summer Roberts, 5 ans plus vieille et pourtant toujours la même.  
Ryan – Summer !  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était venu naturellement, simplement. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, contents de se retrouver. Ils finirent pas se séparer et Summer étudia longuement Ryan du regard.   
Summer – Mon Dieu, Atwood, tu as tellement changé !  
Ryan sourit. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Elle était toujours la petite Summer qu'elle était quand il l'avait quitté pour rejoindre l'aéroport avec Marissa 5 ans plus tôt. Il l'étudia également. Peut-être avait-elle quand même changé … Il ne savait pas dire quoi, mais quelque chose chez elle était différent.  
Ryan – Je suis content de te voir !  
Ils s'appuyèrent tous deux sur la rambarde qui bordait la jetée et regardèrent la mer quelques instants, sans se parler.   
Summer – Que fais-tu en ville … Après tout ce temps ?  
Ryan – Je …  
Il se retourna sur elle.  
Ryan – Seth ne t'a pas dit ?  
Summer – Seth ?  
Elle tourna son regard vers lui et sourit.  
Summer – Mon Dieu, Atwood, tu es parti il y a tellement longtemps !  
Ryan – 5 années …  
Summer – Tu as loupé pas mal de choses …  
Ryan – Tu peux me faire un récapitulatif succinct ?  
Summer – Viens, je t'offre un café.  
Elle l'amena à leur ancien lieu de rendez-vous, le Dinner. En entrant, il crut voir l'ombre de Marissa assise à leur ancienne table. Devait-il vraiment passer à tous les endroits où ils avaient vécu leurs si beaux moments ? Il avait l'impression de faire un pèlerinage, et, à vrai dire, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Ils s'assirent heureusement à une autre table que celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper, au grand soulagement de Ryan. Il vit le regard de Summer s'attarder lui aussi sur leur ancien lieu de rendez-vous préféré et il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à revivre péniblement le passé. Quand ils furent servis, il observa la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux perdus dans son café. Il ne pensait pas cela possible mais ce fut lui qui incita Summer Roberts à prendre la parole.  
Ryan – Raconte-moi ce que j'ai manqué …  
Summer – Oh tu sais, rien de captivant. On a vécu pas mal de tragédies par ici.  
Ryan – J'ai vécu ma part de tragédies également.   
Summer – Oh, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir accepté sa mort tu sais.  
Ryan – Je …  
Summer – Ne souhaite pas en parler ? Moi non plus.  
Ryan – Tant mieux.  
Summer – Ca ne veut pas dire que tu es le seul qui le vit mal. Je voulais te le dire.  
Ryan – C'est noté.  
Summer – En vérité, je l'ai tellement mal accepté que je suis partie en même temps que toi.  
Ryan – Quoi ?  
Summer – J'ai quitté Newport 2 heures avant toi.  
Ryan – Mais …  
Summer – Seth ?  
Ryan acquiesa abasourdi.  
Summer – Je ne pensais plus à Seth, je ne pensais plus à mon père, je ne pensais plus à personne en réalité. Seule ma peine me guidait. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, ma confidente ce jour-là, mais je me suis perdue moi-même également.  
Ryan – Je connais le sentiment.  
Summer – Il paraît oui.  
Ryan – Mais alors …  
Summer – Seth et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble aujourd'hui. On ne l'est plus depuis le jour où elle est morte en fait.  
Ryan – Ceci explique cela …  
Summer – Pardon ?  
Ryan – J'ai revu Seth aujourd'hui et on peut dire que … Pfiou, quel changement.  
Summer – Pour ma part, je ne l'ai plus revu. Jamais.  
Ryan – Même quand tu es revenue à Newport ?  
Summer – Quand je suis revenue, pour surmonter mon chagrin, pour faire mon deuil, il était déjà parti depuis longtemps et pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles.  
Ryan – Je vois. Je comprends en fait. Et qui es-tu aujourd'hui Summer Roberts ?  
Summer – Quand j'ai décidé de rentrer à Newport, j'ai eu une période de deuil assez longue. J'étais incapable de lui rendre visite au cimetière. Je me suis faite aider et j'ai pu surmonter la peine, même si elle fait toujours partie de moi, même si Marissa sera toujours une partie de moi. J'ai fait deux années d'étude et j'ai aujourd'hui ma propre affaire.  
Ryan – Ta propre affaire ? Chapeau bas !  
Summer – En fait, je me suis associée avec une amie et notre société marche plutôt bien ! D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à me rejoindre.  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
Summer – Elle est de nouveau en retard. Si elle ne pensait pas à cent choses à la fois !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Ryan sourit. La porte s'ouvrit et Summer sourit.  
Summer – Te voilà !  
Ryan détourna le regard de la brune et le posa sur la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. C'est à peine s'il la reconnut. Il l'avait peu connu, mais il se souvenait l'avoir détestée. Taylor Townsend se trouvait à l'entrée du restaurant et faisait de petits signes à Summer. Elle s'approcha rapidement.  
Taylor – Ah ! Summer ! Je suis désolée d'être si tard mais figure-toi que quand j'ai voulu reprendre ma voiture sur le parking tout à l'heure, il y avait une voiture garée derrière moi, j'ai attendu une bonne quinzaine de minutes et finalement j'ai klaxonné cent mille fois, le proprio malpoli s'est finalement présenté et a enfoncé son poing dans mon capot, de rage, je l'aurais soi-disant dérangé dans sa partie de sexe matinale bref j'ai du aller porter plainte à la police, là j'ai remarqué que j'avais perdu mon sac, je suis donc repartie le chercher chez le gros proprio qui me l'avait subtilement volé et j'ai du argumenté pendant 30 minutes pour qu'il accepte de me le rendre, il me l'a finalement rendu pour que je lui foute la paix et me voilà, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ma pauvre.   
Elle avait dit ça à une vitesse incroyable, ne reprenant pas son souffle. Après avoir fini son monologue, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Summer et prit la carte pour regarder le menu. Ryan la regardait abasourdi par autant d'énergie si tôt le matin. Summer la regardait d'un air amusé, tourna son regard vers Ryan et quand elle vit son air étonné, elle se mit à se marrer. Taylor finit son étude de la carte et la déposa sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle commanda un petit déjeuner copieux et finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Ryan.   
Taylor – Oh mon dieu ! Ryan Atwood ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu.   
Ryan sourit timidement.  
Taylor – Taylor Townsend, mais tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi bref, Summer, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors je pense que l'on devrait commencer par …  
Ryan (la coupant) – En réalité, je sais très bien qui tu es.  
Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui, étonnées de sa réponse. Il se leva.  
Ryan – Je dois y aller, mais ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir. Summer, j'espère qu'on se reverra avant que je ne quitte la ville.  
Summer prit une carte dans sa poche et lui nota son numéro dessus.   
Summer – Appelle-moi au cas où …  
Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Il devait rentrer chez les Cohen et voir comment pouvait évoluer la situation. En passant devant la vitre, il regarda Summer et Taylor se parler énergiquement, comme des grandes amies qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui. Décidément, le monde avait tourné en 5 ans, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu se l'imaginer.

Ryan rentra à la maison des Cohen et trouva le salon vide. Il s'installa alors dans le canapé et reposa sa tête en arrière. Seth apparut de la cuisine, le téléphone à l'oreille.  
Seth – Tu arrives dès que tu peux. Je ne te force pas à venir de suite. C'est comme tu veux … Oui bien sûr je comprends … Ce n'est pas une nécessité mais …  
Il aperçut Ryan dans le canapé et s'arrêta de parler. Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.  
Seth – Ecoute, je te rappelle plus tard, okay ? Bye.  
Il reclapa son téléphone et vint se poser dans un fauteuil en face d'où Ryan était assis et sifflota.  
Ryan – Seth …  
Seth – Tu te souviens encore de mon prénom ? Etonnant que tu ne te souvienne pourtant pas de mon numéro de téléphone.   
Ryan – Je sais pourquoi tu réagis de la sorte, je te connais Seth.  
Seth – Je pense pas non …  
Ryan – Bien sûr que si ! Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en quittant la ville. Je suis …  
Seth se leva d'un bond.  
Seth – Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolé ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolé ! Tu crois m'avoir fait du mal en quittant la ville ? Tu te trompes ! J'ai ouvert les yeux à ton départ, j'ai compris que je faisais fausse route ! Ma vie a commencé quand tu es parti. Alors merci … oui MERCI Ryan !  
Ryan – Ne réagis pas comme ça. Je sais que j'ai agi comme …  
Seth (le coupant) – Un sale petit égoïste ? On peut le dire oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ryan, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Inquiète toi plutôt de Sandy et Kirsten qui ont pas supporté le départ de leur fils chéri. Moi, j'vais très bien.  
Ryan se leva à son tour. Ils se faisaient front.  
Ryan – Arrête. Je sais que tu essaies de me blesser comme je t'ai blessé.  
Seth – Blessé ? Mais tu divagues mon vieux …  
Il prit un air sarcastique. Un air que Ryan lui connaissait bien, sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas teinté d'une bonne dose d'humour. Du Seth Cohen qu'il avait connu, il ne restait bel et bien que le sarcasme …  
Ryan – Je sais que je t'ai abandonné comme Summer t'a abandonné.  
Seth fit un pas vers lui et le montra du doigt.  
Seth – Ne me parle PAS de Summer !  
Ryan – J'ai compris Seth. Compris pourquoi tu es si mal.  
Seth s'éloigna de lui et s'appuya à la cheminée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Seth – Tu crois que le monde entier tourne autour de Ryan Atwood ? Tu crois ?  
Ryan – J'ai pas dit que …  
Seth – Tu le crois. Alors peut-être que Sandy et Kirsten ne vivent pas bien ton départ, pour ma part, je vais bien. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Ryan.  
Ryan – Elle est en ville, Seth.  
Seth leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte. Il enfila ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
Seth – Et aussi loin que je le sache, mon monde ne tourne ni autour de toi, ni autour de Summer Roberts.  
Sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Ryan se laissa tomber dans le canapé, vidé.

TBC ...


	2. Did you really think about me?

Ne voyant personne rentrer à la maison, ayant vérifié que Kirsten dormait et n'avait besoin de rien, Ryan attrapa sa veste et alla faire un tour. Ses pas le menèrent tout droit vers la deuxième raison de son retour à Newport. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait senti son malaise grandir peu à peu, se remémorant tous les moments passés avec Marissa, souffrant de savoir qu'il ne la croiserait plus au coin d'une rue, qu'il ne verrait plus son sourire illuminé son visage en le voyant, sachant qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là pour lui. Son malaise grandissait, la tristesse reprenait le pas sur le quotidien et il se sentait vidé de tout. La confrontation avec sa famille, avec Seth surtout, les retrouvailles avec Summer, le retour dans les lieux qui avaient fait sa vie pendant deux ans, dans lesquels il avait vécu plein de bons moments, plein de mauvais moments aussi, tout ça faisait beaucoup pour lui. La mort de Marissa faisait partie intégrante de sa vie de tous les jours loin de Newport, mais le fait d'être là, où ils avaient vécu ensemble, heureux ou malheureux, tout ça rendait sa mort encore plus réelle, plus dure encore. Et ce malaise qu'il ressentait, une seule personne pouvait le ressentir aussi bien que lui, et il voulait la voir. Il se retrouva devant sa porte et sonna.  
Julie — Ryan.  
Elle avait dit ça comme si elle n'était pas surprise de le voir, pas étonnée, comme s'il n'avait pas quitté la ville pendant 5 ans et qu'elle l'avait vu hier. Elle avait dit ça froidement, sans sentiment dans la voix. Il la toisa du regard et fut choqué par le spectacle. Il l'avait connue jolie, soignée, imbue de sa personne, il la retrouvait ravagée, pas maquillée, habillée n'importe comment. Il ne s'était pas trompé, s'il y avait bien une personne qui comme lui n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de Marissa, c'était bien Julie Cooper.  
Julie — Entre.  
Elle se poussa pour le laisser passer et il ne dit pas un mot. En fait, il attendait de la voir depuis longtemps, et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, il ne savait que dire. "Désolé"? Il ne l'était pas. "Comment ça va?"? Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour voir son désarroi. "Elle me manque"? Non, il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. C'est finalement elle qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.  
Julie — Tu peux aller t'asseoir à la cuisine. Marissa n'est pas encore rentrée mais elle ne va pas tarder.  
Que ... ? Que venait-elle de dire? Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre?  
Ryan — Vous voulez dire Kaitlin?  
Julien — Non, j'ai bien dit Marissa. C'est bien elle que tu viens voir non?  
Ryan — Julie ...  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et il lui emboîta le pas. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire quand il avait sonné à la porte. Elle préparait une assiette de goûter. Il arqua un sourcil. Julie Cooper faisant la cuisine. C'était étrange. Julie Cooper pas maquillé, pas apprêtée. C'était plus qu'étrange. Julie Cooper pensant que sa fille morte était en cours en ce moment même. C'était saisissant. Finalement, il y avait bien pire que lui. Il pensait que sa vie depuis 5 ans était bien minable. Peut-être que finalement, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et la regarda s'affairer sans prononcer un mot.  
Julie — Elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment, alors j'aime lui préparer un petit goûter pour quand elle rentre. Elle sera contente de te voir!  
Ryan — Julie ...  
Il entendit la porte claquer et la voix de Kaitlin résonner dans le hall d'entrée.  
Kaitlin — Maaaaaaaan! J'suis rentrée!  
Julie — Viens par là, chérie, ton goûter est prêt.  
Ryan tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte de la cuisine et faillit tomber de son tabouret en la voyant entrer. Il crut voir un fantôme pénétrer dans la cuisine car Kaitlin, 5 ans plus tard, était la copie conforme de sa sœur. Cheveux teints de la même couleur, lentilles pour avoir la même couleur d'yeux, même façon de s'habiller. Que se passait-il avec cette famille?  
Kaitlin — Oh. Salut Ryan.  
Ryan — Salut Kaitlin.  
Julie — Pourquoi l'appelle-tu Kaitlin? C'est Marissa voyons Ryan! Tu ne la reconnais plus?  
Ryan se tourna vers Julie, la bouche ouverte, pris au dépourvu. Elle le regardait en souriant, certaine de ce qu'elle disait. Il se retourna ensuite sur Kaitlin-Marissa, qui avait baissé les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder. Elle ressemblait tant à Marissa. Pourquoi était-elle devenue une Marissa-bis? Que s'était-il passé en 5 ans pour qu'elle se transforme en sa sœur? Les souvenirs continuaient à lui revenir par vagues et il ne supportait déjà plus d'être dans cette maison. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit à la hâte. Arrivé dehors, il respira un grand coup et se dit que la confrontation avec Seth n'était peut-être pas la plus dure épreuve qu'il avait eu à subir depuis son retour. Marissa continuait à vivre dans le corps de sa sœur. C'était un désastre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ... dès qu'il pourrait se faire à cette idée ...

Seth était sur la digue, assis à une terrasse, un mojito royal posé devant lui, un magazine à la main. Il aimait être seul et profiter de sa soirée pour se tenir informé. C'était le moment calme de la journée. Son père l'avait quelque peu harcelé toute la journée, posant mille questions, lui donnant mille conseils, se mêlant de tout et de rien. Ca l'avait énervé. Ensuite, il avait du répondre vaguement aux quelques questions que sa mère avait pu lui poser. Elle était dans un sale état et il ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait encore longtemps. Il voulait profiter au maximum d'elle. D'elle et d'elle seule. Ensuite, il avait revu Ryan et ça c'était mal passé. Ryan avait tenté de s'excuser et ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Il était devenu une personne particulière, avec certains atouts, certains défauts mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessous tout, c'était que les gens montrent leurs faiblesses. Ryan était devenu faible, et il le détestait pour ça. Seth avait beaucoup mûri durant les 5 ans qui venaient de s'écouler et la chose qu'il avait appris, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles dans ce monde de requins. Il était donc devenu l'un d'entre eux, prêt à attaquer le moindre morceau de chair faiblard qu'il croiserait. Ryan était ce morceau. Il l'avait compris au premier regard échangé. Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses. Les excuses, c'était fait pour les gens faibles qui avouaient avoir commis des erreurs. Il ne commettait plus d'erreurs, lui. Ou s'il en commettait, il se gardait bien de s'excuser. Ce qui était fait était fait, il ne servait à rien de revenir dessus. Voilà ce qu'était Seth Cohen aujourd'hui. Il but une longue rasade de mojito et reposa sa tête en arrière. Il soupira. La vie à New York était épuisante, quelques jours de vacances au calme lui feraient le plus grand bien. Il profiterait encore de quelques heures de calme avant de retourner au cœur de la maison de l'enfer, où tous se mêleraient de sa vie et de lui. Il était en train de rêvasser quand il sentit quelque chose de bouillant lui brûler le torse. Il redressa la tête, se leva et vit qu'il était couvert de café.  
Seth — Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con! Vous pouviez pas faire attention non?  
La jeune fille qui lui avait renversé son café brûlant sur la chemise se retourna pour s'excuser. Elle lui tamponna la chemise avec des serviettes.  
Taylor — Je suis désolée je suis tellement maladroite, je n'avais pas vu vos pieds et j'ai trébuché ce qui fait que mon café s'est renversé sur vous ce que je ne voulais pas au départ.  
Ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés à éponger le café sur la chemise de Seth pour pouvoir se reconnaître. Après avoir réparé un peu les dégâts, Taylor redressa la tête et reconnut son ami.  
Taylor — Seth! C'est toi!  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il gardait les bras écartés et semblait mal à l'aise. Pas de contact physique. Jamais de contacts physiques ! C'était son credo.  
Seth — Aheum. Salut Taylor.  
Elle continuait de le serrer, tout en sautillant sur place.  
Taylor — Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!  
Seth — Tu m'étouffes! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît!  
Taylor — Ahhhh, ca fait tellement longtemps!  
Seth — Taylor, tu froisses toute ma chemise, en plus de l'avoir transformée en loque. Lâche-moi maintenant.  
La jeune fille se recula, interdite.  
Taylor — Pardon, je ...  
Seth — Ah nan, hein! C'est trop facile! Tu m'as renversé du café brûlant dessus, t'avais qu'à faire plus attention! Ensuite tu me prends dans tes bras comme si on était frère et sœur mais on l'est pas bon sang!  
Taylor — Mais je ... je ...  
Seth — Tu quoi? Exprime toi plutôt que de bafouiller!  
Taylor le regarda encore quelques instants et se retourna pour s'en aller. Il secoua la tête et se rassit. Il prit son mojito et en but une longue gorgée jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un coup sur sa tête et que le verre ne tombe par terre sous le choc.  
Seth — Mais bon saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!  
Il se releva et vit que c'était de nouveau Taylor qui en passant, l'avait bousculé avec son sac à main.  
Seth — Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?  
Taylor — Je venais rechercher un autre café.  
Seth — Pour me le renverser à nouveau dessus?  
Taylor — Haha! Je suis morte de rire.  
Seth — J'essayais pas d'être drôle.  
Taylor — Tant mieux parce que sinon c'était raté.  
Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais à la place, il la détailla du regard. Elle avait pas mal changé et en plus, il adorait qu'on lui tienne tête.  
Seth — Tu pourrais m'offrir un autre verre pour t'excuser.  
Taylor — Si tu tenais ton verre un peu mieux, je n'aurais pas à t'en payer un autre.  
Il mit les mains dans ses poches et attendit. Elle croisa les bras et le toisa du regard.  
Taylor — Bon, très bien. C'est bien parce que je suis contente de te revoir et que j'ai plein de choses à te raconter, si tu savais ce qu'est devenue ma vie ...  
Seth (la coupant) — Taylor, mon verre.  
Taylor — Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
Elle s'assit sur la chaise libre à la table de Seth et héla le garçon.  
Taylor — Un mojito royal et un fristi à la fraise.  
Seth — Un fristi à la fraise? Un fristi à la fraiiiiiiise? Tu va boire ça?  
Taylor — Nan, le fristi à la fraise, c'est pour toi!  
Un sourire carnassier vint se poser sur le visage de Seth et il se rassit à son tour, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Ryan rentra à la maison des Cohen peu de temps après avoir quitté celle des Cooper. Il avait juste fait le chemin calmement, repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était à peine croyable. Il savait que Julie souffrait de la mort de sa fille, il en avait eu la conviction pendant 5 années. Mais Kaitlin … Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé la jeune fille à se transformer en la copie conforme de sa sœur ? Pour avoir un peu connu Kaitlin, il savait qu'elle avait hérité du caractère fort de sa mère, qu'elle piquait des crises quand on ne la regardait pas et qu'elle était insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amenée à faire ça ? Il poussa la porte d'entrée et contrairement à la première fois qu'il y était rentré, il eut le sentiment cette fois qu'il n'avait jamais quitté cette maison … sa maison. Il accrocha sa veste à la rampe de l'escalier et soupira. Les choses avaient tellement changé en 5 ans, les gens avaient changé, lui-même avait changé. Avait-il raison de rester ici? Il n'en était pas certain. Il aurait voulu retrouver sa ville et sa vie triste loin d'eux mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Kirsten de rester auprès d'elle, et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, c'était bien la moindre des choses à faire. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et regarda la maison d'invités qui avait été sa chambre pendant deux ans. Jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant et pourtant, même si consciemment il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, intérieurement, il aurait voulu retrouver Seth. Le vrai Seth, pas la version anarchique qu'il venait de rencontrer. Celui-là, il n'en voulait pas. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre le mode d'emploi de son ami mais celui-ci était encore plus difficile à cerner que l'antique version. Il lui fichait la frousse d'ailleurs. Tant de rage et de sévérité en lui, c'était à peine croyable. Finalement, en revenant à Newport, il allait de surprise en surprise et la mort de Marissa n'était peut-être plus la seule chose qu'il devrait affronter. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Sandy s'était posté à ses côtés et regardait comme lui au dehors.  
Sandy — Tu es nostalgique ?  
Ryan — Pas vraiment.  
Sandy — Tu es anxieux ?  
Ryan — Non plus.  
Sandy — Tu es dépité ?  
Ryan — Nan.  
Sandy — Déprimé ? Enervé ? Dépassé ?  
Ryan — Dépassé. C'est ça. Je suis dépassé.  
Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi sans se regarder, sans prononcer un mot. Après plusieurs minutes, Sandy sourit et rompit le silence.  
Sandy — Ca va passer.  
Ryan — Je me le demande.  
Sandy — Il est bizarre, je te l'avais dit.  
Ryan — Oui. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Sandy — Je ne savais pas vraiment comment mieux te l'exprimer.  
Ryan — Y avait pas d'autres mots, je pense.  
Sandy — Ca fait un choc.  
Ryan — Sandy. Je suis passé chez Julie.  
Sandy — Oh.  
Ryan — Je … Elle …  
Sandy — Je sais.  
Ryan — Oh.  
Sandy — Elles l'ont mal vécu. Toutes les deux. Elles …  
Ryan — Je ne veux pas en parler.  
Sandy — Très bien. Tu devrais aller te coucher. La journée a dû être dure en riche en émotions. Je suppose que tu sais où se trouve ta chambre.  
Ryan — C'est à dire que …  
Sandy — Quoi ?  
Ryan — Je pensais dormir dans le salon.  
Sandy — Ah. Je vois. Seulement, ça va être compliqué. Je dors au salon.  
Ryan — Oh.  
Sandy — J'ai peur de lui faire mal en dormant. Elle souffre déjà assez. Et puis, je n'arrive pas à dormir convenablement, je me relève cinquante fois, alors je préfère être au salon pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle a besoin de repos, tu vois.  
Ryan — Oh, je … je vois oui.  
Sandy — Mais si tu veux, je peux demander à Seth de …  
Ryan — Non. Merci. Je vais aller au poolhouse.  
Sandy — Bonne nuit Ryan.  
Ryan — Bonne Sandy.  
Sandy suivit son fils d'adoption des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son ancienne chambre. Quand celui-ci y fut entré, il se détourna de la fenêtre et alla se coucher dans le canapé. Ses fils étaient rentrés. Il avait prié tous les jours depuis 5 ans pour que ce jour arrive et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il avait peur. Ils avaient tellement changé. Ryan était toujours ce gars taiseux et monosyllabique, perdu qu'il avait récupéré le long d'une avenue à Chino. Mais il avait une autre dimension. Cette tristesse qu'il traînait avec lui comme un baluchon faisait de lui un être encore plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà à l'époque. Direct en le voyant dans l'entrée, le matin même, il avait décerné que sa vie n'était pas gaie, qu'il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait. Ryan sans Marissa n'était certainement plus Ryan. Il était mort le même jour qu'elle pour devenir un Ryan triste et aigri. Car oui, il était aigri. En lui annonçant la mort imminente de Kirsten, il l'avait noté. Il n'avait pas réagi, il ne s'était pas effondré comme Sandy avait pensé qu'il le ferait. Il s'était dit qu'après la mort de Marissa, Ryan ne supporterait plus la mort de quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Mais finalement, il avait l'air de prendre ça comme une fatalité et ça lui faisait peur. Un garçon de 23 ans ne pouvait pas voir sa vie comme une fatalité, ne pouvait pas survivre plutôt que vivre. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? C'était à lui de s'aider. A lui et à lui seul. Seth n'était pas en reste côté changement. Il avait quitté la maison en rage, vociférant contre ses parents qui n'avaient rien fait pour retenir Ryan. Il était parti blessé et faible. Quand il avait passé la porte deux jours plus tôt, Sandy avait été frappé par le changement radical de son fils. Il dégageait une assurance presque surnaturelle, faisait sortir tout le sarcasme dont il était capable à chaque minute et avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'humour qui le caractérisait. De ses deux fils, il s'était dit que ce serait Seth qui serait le moins affecté par la mort de Marissa. Toutefois, au vu des choix de Ryan et de Summer, Seth avait souffert plus qu'un autre de cette mort. Et pour pallier cette souffrance, il s'était transformé en un Seth sans âme, sans sentiment et ça faisait extrêmement froid dans le dos. Quand il lui avait annoncé que les jours de sa mère étaient comptés, lui non plus n'avait pas réagi. C'est à peine si il avait demandé à voir Kirsten. Il se doutait que la relation entre ses fils ne devait pas être au beau fixe et il ne savait pas où allait les mener cette situation, mais il croisait les doigts pour que dans l'épreuve, tous puissent un jour se retrouver. Il finit par éteindre la lumière, ressassant sans cesse et encore tous ses doutes.

Ryan était entré dans son ancienne chambre et alluma la lumière. Il posa son sac et regarda autour de lui. Tout était resté comme il l'avait laissé. Rien n'avait été déplacé, pas le moindre bibelot. C'était comme si ces 5 ans n'avaient jamais passés. Il s'appuya dos à la porte et soupira. Tous les souvenirs revenaient de plus en plus. Il respirait de plus en plus mal. Il finit par ré-ouvrir la porte et sortit rapidement. C'était peut-être un peu trop pour lui en une journée. Il ne pouvait pas dormir là. La panique le gagna, il se sentait mal. Il vit la chambre de Kirsten illuminée et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Il la vit, endormie, sa lampe de chevet allumée, un livre posé sur son torse. Il sourit. Vue ainsi, elle ne paraissait pas malade. Si seulement … Il s'approcha et prit le livre qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il remonta ensuite les couvertures sur elle et éteignit la lumière. Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis se ravisa. Il était en sécurité auprès d'elle. Il avait toujours été en sécurité tout près d'elle. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu vivre ces années loin d'elle. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y allongea, presque collé à elle. Et pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, il parvint à s'endormir directement, sans sombres pensées …


	3. I'm still well, I'm still Seth Cohen

Ryan ouvrit les yeux lentement, s'habituant peu à peu à la lueur du jour. Il avait dormi comme une masse. Chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis 5 ans. Il faisait toujours des rêves de Marissa, qui mourrait dans ses bras. Toutes les nuits, inlassablement, le même rêve. Et cette nuit, allongé tout contre Kirsten, il avait dormi comme un bébé. Peut-être était-ce l'effet Orange County sur lui. Ou tout simplement le pouvoir de l'amour et de la famille. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, mais il savait que pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, il pouvait se vanter d'aller "mieux". Enfin, tout était relatif. Mieux, c'était peut-être exagéré. Mais si on lui avait la question "Comment ça va?", ce serait la première fois qu'il pourrait répondre "Ca va". Cette question, cela faisait 5 ans qu'il l'évitait, qu'il n'y répondait que par un marmonnement incompréhensible et ne voulant rien dire. Tous les gens qu'il croisait tous les jours, tous ces gens qui lui posaient cette question, n'avaient jamais obtenu de réponse. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Pouvait-il répondre ça? Bien sûr que non. On l'aurait pris pour quoi? Et il ne pouvait répondre qu'il allait bien. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Aller bien, c'était accepter la mort de Marissa. Alors non, il n'allait pas bien. Jamais. Il n'irait plus jamais bien sans elle. Alors, obstinément, il marmonnait un charabia et évitait la question. Mais aujourd'hui, si on lui demandait, il le dirait, fier de lui. "Ca va". Deux petits mots tout simples à dire et qui l'avaient bloqués pendant des années. Aussi difficiles à dire que "Je t'aime". Il n'avait jamais été friand du "Je t'aime". Il avait toujours eu du mal avec cette phrase. Mais il l'avait ressentie. Il l'avait connue. Et tout ça avait disparu. Tout ça était mort avec Marissa. Aimer à nouveau était impossible pour lui. Des filles étaient entrées dans sa vie, avaient partagé ses nuits. Jamais plus d'une nuit. Jamais un baiser sur la bouche. Elle était morte et cette partie de lui était morte en même temps qu'elle. D'abord, il était incapable de ressentir quelque autre sentiment que la haine et la rancœur. La tristesse aussi. Alors l'amour, c'était bien loin d'être son souci. Et puis ... Aimer à nouveau, ça aurait été la trahir. Elle était morte à l'aube de sa vie, amoureuse de lui. Et lui pourrait revivre, refaire sa vie? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne voulait pas la tromper. Il ne lui serait peut-être pas fidèle physiquement, mais son cœur, lui, n'appartient qu'à Marissa. Pour toujours.  
Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kirsten qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et se frotta le visage. Une nouvelle journée commençait à Orange County et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos.  
Kirsten — Ryan?  
Il se retourna et vit qu'elle le regardait, souriante. Elle était moins pâle que le jour précédent et semblait moins souffrir. Les anti-douleurs avaient certainement fait effet.  
Ryan — J'ai dormi là, je suis ...  
Kirsten — Ne sois pas désolé. J'étais heureuse que tu sois là.  
Ryan — Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.  
Kirsten — Tu as du mal à y retourner, hein?  
Ryan sourit et se recoucha à ses côtés, la regardant tendrement.  
Ryan — J'en suis incapable. Et je ne pense pas en être capable un jour.  
Kirsten — Tu le sera, je le sais.  
Ryan — ...  
Kirsten — Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi. Laisse juste le temps au temps ...  
Ryan — Et pour Seth?  
Kirsten — Laisse le temps au temps et tout retrouvera son ordre.  
Ryan — Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.  
Kirsten — Elle n'est plus là mais vous étiez déjà tout l'un pour l'autre avant elle. Au premier regard, Ryan. Je le sais. Vous étiez déjà frères avant même de vous connaître complètement.  
Ryan — Et si tout était fini?  
Kirsten — L'amour, l'amitié, ça peut se terminer, Ryan, ça peut s'oublier. Le lien qu'il y a entre toi et Seth, c'est immuable, indestructible. Il faut juste que vous retrouviez ce qui vous liait.  
Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Il se redressa, remonta la couverture sur elle et sourit. Elle avait toujours les mots justes pour panser ses blessures. Malheureusement, les blessures qu'il transportait depuis 5 ans étaient trop béantes pour être refermées. Malheureusement. S'il était resté, elle aurait peut-être pu l'aider. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment même. Il n'avait vu que sa peine et sa rage. Si il avait agi autrement, que serait-il advenu de lui? Que serait-il advenu d'eux? Que serait-il advenu de Seth?

Seth ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Puis les referma. Il les rouvrit. Et les referma. Encore quelques minutes de sommeil et il commencerait une autre journée épuisante. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Où était-il? Où était son splendide appartement de New York? Il évalua la situation, réfléchit quelques instants, recherchant dans la brume dans laquelle se trouvait son cerveau l'endroit où il pouvait bien être et ce qu'il y faisait... Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'information ne tilte. Orange County. Il était à Orange County. Pour sa mère. Sa mère qui était mourante. Les choses reprenaient peu à peu leur place dans sa tête et il soupira. Venir ici n'était pas de toute gaieté mais ça lui permettrait quand même de prendre quelques vacances, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite ... depuis 5 ans. Cinq ans. La mort de Marissa, c'était il y a 5 ans. Le départ de Ryan, c'était il y a 5 ans. L'abandon de Summer, c'était il y a 5 ans. Tout avait à voir avec "5 ans". Comme si cette période de 5 années était le symbole de tout ce qui avait changé pour eux. Mais ça l'était en fait. Foutu symbole. Foutue vie. Il allait se lever, quand il tourna la tête à sa gauche.  
Seth — Aaaaaaaaaah!  
Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Enfin, dans son ancienne chambre. Pas du tout. Il était tombé du lit en hurlant et se retrouvait le derrière par terre. Le derrière NU. Nu? Il arqua un sourcil et se redressa pour regarder le lit.  
Seth — Et meeeeerde!  
La jeune fille fut réveillée par le bruit qu'il faisait à s'habiller.  
Taylor — Salut!  
Seth — Salut.  
Taylor — C'était chouette cette nuit.  
Seth — Ouais.  
Taylor — On va prendre un petit déjeuner?  
Seth finit de rattacher sa chemise, appuya ses deux mains sur le lit, pour faire face à Taylor.  
Seth — Non, Taylor, on ne va pas prendre de petit déjeuner.  
Taylor — Mais ...  
Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour la faire taire.  
Seth — Pas de petit déjeuner, pas de dîner, pas d'appel, pas de chocolat. Rien. Tu n'auras rien.  
Taylor — Que?  
Seth s'approcha de la porte, tenant sa veste sur l'épaule.  
Seth — Estime-toi déjà heureuse d'avoir pu passer une nuit avec Seth Cohen.  
Sur ces mots, il passa la porte de l'appartement de la jeune fille et clapa la porte. La jeune fille attrapa un oreiller et le balança vers la porte qui venait de se refermer. Trop tard.

Ryan était sur la plage pour son jogging. Il faisait ça tous les matins et tous les soirs pour se défouler. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres exutoires à sa haine. Alors il courait. Tous les jours. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il grêle. C'était important. Il se sentait mal si par malheur, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Alors il refaisait tous les jours son petit rituel du matin. Il courait, pensant à Volchok, à l'endroit où il pouvait être, à ce qu'il lui ferait si il l'avait entre les mains. Il pensait à Marissa, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, à leurs fous rires et à leurs disputes et il courrait toujours de plus en plus vite, se défoulant ainsi. Quand il eut assez couru pour sa séance matinale, il s'appuya les deux mains contre un banc, tête baissée, pour s'étirer. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur le banc.  
??? — Café?  
Ryan releva la tête.  
Ryan — Jamais le matin.  
Seth — Allons, tu en buvais tous les jours quand tu étais à la maison.  
Ryan vint s'asseoir à côté de Seth et prit le café qu'il lui tendait.  
Ryan — Je ne suis plus "à la maison" comme tu dis.  
Seth — J'ai cru remarquer oui.  
Ils burent leurs cafés en silence, regardant les gens passer.  
Ryan — T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a pas dormi de la nuit.  
Seth — Certainement parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.  
Ryan sourit. Les choses seraient peut-être plus simples qu'il ne le pensait.  
Ryan — Une fille?  
Seth ne répondit pas de suite, se leva et regarda Ryan de la fureur dans les yeux.  
Seth — Ne me parle pas comme si c'était hier qu'on s'était vu pour la dernière fois!  
Ryan — C'est pourtant le cas!  
Seth — Tu m'as très bien compris. Ne fais pas comme si on était Seth et Ryan.  
Ryan — Mais ...  
Seth leva les yeux au ciel et sourit sarcastiquement.  
Seth — "Mais on est Seth et Ryan" C'est ça?  
Ryan acquiesa, un peu abasourdi.  
Seth — Tu pourrais te servir de ton cerveau genre trois secondes pour essayer de comprendre le 2e degré? Ca devrait pas te demander trop d'efforts!  
Ryan réfléchit quelques instants et se leva à son tour.  
Ryan — On n'est plus Seth et Ryan.  
Seth — Bien. Tu vois quand tu veux.  
Ryan — Mais t'es là. T'aurais pu passer ta route et m'éviter. Mais t'es là!  
Seth — Ca veut dire quoi?  
Ryan — C'est la question que j'allais te poser! Tu arrives, tu m'amènes un café et puis tu beugles? C'est quoi ça?  
Seth — C'est le nouveau moi. Il te plaît pas? C'est tant mieux. C'est fait exprès.  
Ryan — Seth ...  
Seth — Bouhouhou, le vilain Seth est méchant avec le pauvre Ryan choupinou qui a tellement souffert. Bouhouuuu pauvre Ryan!  
Ryan se rapprocha de Seth.  
Ryan — Tu dépasses la limite là!  
Seth — Tu va faire quoi? Seriously? Me cogner?  
Ryan — Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.  
Seth — Comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour toi.  
Ryan — Ta gueule, Seth.  
Seth — Personne n'est responsable de sa mort, Ryan. Personne. Et on le paie tous pourtant.  
Ryan — Je n'ai pas ...  
Seth - ... envie d'en parler? Et je m'en moque! JE M'EN CONTRE-BALANCE! Tu en parleras !  
Ryan lui balança un regard noir, jeta son café dans la poubelle la plus proche et se retourna à nouveau sur Seth.  
Ryan — Je ne parle pas avec toi dans cet état d'esprit.  
Il se remit à courir pour rentrer chez les Cohen. Seth balança son café par terre et lui hurla après.  
Seth — Tu n'es qu'un lâche Ryan Atwood! UN LACHE!

Seth alla se racheter un autre café et le journal. Il marchait sur la digue en le lisant quand quelqu'un lui fonça dedans et lui fit renverser tout son café sur lui.  
Seth — Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous pouvez pas faire attention?  
Il porta son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, occupée à ramasser ses propres affaires qui étaient tombées au sol.  
Seth — Summer?  
La jeune fille se redressa instantanément, fuyant le regard de son ex-petit ami.  
Seth — T'étais là ? Tout ce temps, tu étais là ? A Newport ?  
Summer — Quoi ?  
Seth — J'étais à l'autre bout du pays et toi, tu étais là !  
Summer — Cohen, écoute …  
Elle planta son regard dans le sien mais finalement, c'est lui qui détourna la regard.  
Seth — J'arrive pas à y croire !  
Summer — Cohen !  
Seth — Me parle pas okay ? Me parle surtout pas !  
Summer — Je vais t'expliquer !  
Seth — M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi hein ?  
Summer — Pourquoi j'ai …  
Seth — Je ne veux pas savoir. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
Summer — Cohen …  
Seth — Pour ce que ça vaut de toute façon …  
Il lui tendit les livres qu'il avait ramassé et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller. Summer le regarda s'en aller, abasourdie.

Ryan était au Dinner, regardant la carte. Il n'avait pas faim. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez les Cohen tout de suite, pour éviter de tomber sur Seth à nouveau. Ils parlaient plus que lors de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, mais il avait l'impression que les choses s'empiraient à chaque conversation. Comment faire ce que Kirsten lui avait conseillé ? Comment les choses allaient-elles s'arranger avec le temps ? Avec ce Seth là ? C'était chose impossible ! Il sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis en face de lui mais n'osait pas descendre la carte de peur de voir le visage hostile de Seth derrière.  
??? — Ryan !  
Ouf ! Une voix féminine. Il descendit la carte et vit Taylor, qui se tordait les mains, se mordait la lèvre et semblait d'une nervosité encore plus extrême que d'habitude.  
Ryan — Salut, Taylor.  
Taylor — Ca va ?  
Ryan se prépara à répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.  
Taylor — Parce que moi, ça va pas du tout. J'ai fait une belle bêtise aujourd'hui comme si c'était pas suffisant d'être ce que je suis. Je suis vraiment trop bête, j'ai tout fichu par terre, jamais elle va vouloir me parler encore. J'ai tout fichu par terre, je suis la conne des connes.  
Elle commença à se taper le front avec sa main. Ryan arqua un sourcil par dessus la carte. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain. Ou un arbre …  
Ryan — Taylor, arrête.  
Elle continuait de se répéter qu'elle était débile et à se frapper. Ryan attrapa sa main par dessus la table pour qu'elle arrête.  
Ryan — Taylor, arrête !  
Taylor — Je suis trop conne !  
Ryan — Oui, ça j'ai compris, merci !  
Taylor — Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Ryan — Arrêtez de te taper ?  
Taylor — Ryan Atwood qui fait une blague ? Le monde ne tourne plus rond. Moi dans un lit avec Seth Cohen et Ryan Atwood qui fait une blague.  
Ryan ouvrit la bouche, choqué.  
Ryan — Pardon ? Toi avec Seth ?  
Taylor — Tu comprends pas le français ?  
Ryan — Aheum.  
Taylor — Bon, je vois même pas pourquoi j'en parle, je vais aller tenter de me jeter sous une voiture voir si ça passe mieux …  
Elle se leva, attrapa son sac et se prépara à partir. Quand elle fut presque arrivée à la porte, Ryan l'appela.  
Ryan — Si tu veux qu'elle ne t'en veuille pas, évite de lui en parler.  
Taylor — Et quelle amie ca ferait de moi ?  
Ryan — Celle qui a commis une erreur mais qui n'en commettra pas d'autres.  
Taylor — Merci Ryan.  
Ryan — De rien!

Seth rentra chez lui et jeta le journal sur la console à l'entrée. Il appuya ensuite ses mains sur la console, tête baissée, tapant du pied. Il finit par relever la tête et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Seth — Pathétique. Tu es pathétique.  
Il hocha la tête et se passa une main sur le visage. Il finit par sortir dans le jardin, regardant au loin, les mains dans les poches. Il prit une grande inspiration.  
Seth (hurlant dans le vide) — Mais PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !  
Il se laissa tomber sur un transat, la tête entre les mains.  
Kirsten — Seth ?  
Il se retourna et vit la fenêtre de la chambre de sa mère ouverte, celle-ci le regardant depuis son lit. Il se leva et entra dans la chambre.  
Seth — Maman, tu ne devrais pas dormir ?  
Kirsten — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Seth — Rien.  
Kirsten — Seth. Je te connais.  
Seth — Comme si tu m'avais fait, hein ?  
Kirsten — C'est Ryan ?  
Seth — Pas vraiment.  
Kirsten — C'est Summer ?  
Seth — Pas vraiment.  
Kirsten — C'est nous ?  
Seth — Pas vraiment.  
Kirsten — C'est quoi alors ?  
Seth — C'est moi, maman, c'est moi.  
Kirsten — Raconte-moi.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés et lui prit la main, qu'il embrassa. Et il commença à raconter ce qu'il était devenu.

Ryan avait traîné au centre commercial toute la journée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ressemblait ? Il n'était personne, il n'avait aucun hobby, aucune envie, aucune passion. Il ne vivait qu'avec pour seule compagne, la mort de Marissa. Son souvenir le hantait tous les jours. Alors il avait traîné n'importe où, pour s'occuper. Il ne voulait pas retomber sur Seth. Il n'en était pas capable pour le moment. Il revivait déjà tous ses souvenirs un après l'autre, tout ce qui lui rappelait Marissa depuis son retour. Alors il ne pouvait pas supporter la situation avec Seth. Ses pas le menèrent à la plage, au poste de garde qu'affectionnait tant Marissa, celui vers lequel elle se dirigeait quand ça n'allait pas. Peut-être aurait-il le même effet bénéfique sur lui. De toute façon, tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à Marissa lui faisait du bien. Enfin … Cela comblait un peu le vide immense qu'il avait en lui depuis qu'elle était partie. Il était seul. Seul face à sa peine. Il avait cru trouver une alliée en Julie Cooper mais celle-ci ne savait même pas que sa fille était morte. Ou elle le savait mais faisait tout pour le nier. Alors il était bel et bien seul, même au sein de sa famille. Même si Kirsten le comprenait, que Sandy faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien, même si Seth … était Seth-le-diabolique. Il était seul. Il s'assit sur le poste de garde et regarda la mer. Il était définitivement seul. Sa vie serait un long chemin qu'il devrait affronter seul.  
Summer — Atwood ?  
Il regarda la petite brune approcher, un chandail sur les épaules. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi venait-elle ici ?  
Summer — Que fais-tu là ?  
Ryan — Je te retourne la question.  
Summer — Je viens souvent ici. Pour être près d'elle, tu comprends ?  
Ryan — Mieux que personne.  
Elle lui sourit et il lui renvoya son sourire. Elle vint se poser à ses côtés.  
Summer — Elle aimait être ici. Je me dis qu'en venant ici, je trouverais peut-être mon havre de paix.  
Ryan — J'ai eu la même idée.  
Summer — Mais y a-t-il vraiment un havre de paix, ici, à Newport ? Un endroit où les ennuis ne me poursuivraient pas ?  
Ryan — Summer …  
Summer — Je l'ai vu, Atwood. Il a croisé mon chemin aujourd'hui.  
Ryan — Oh.  
Summer — Ca a été ... court. Mais il m'a craché en quelques mots, tellement de haine à la figure.  
Ryan — Le nouveau Seth Cohen.  
Summer — Rempli de gentillesse et de sympathie.  
Ryan — Et de courtoisie. Ne crie jamais, ne s'énerve pas, te laisse t'expliquer.  
Summer — Un réel bonheur pour les oreilles.  
Ryan — On parle de l'ancien Seth Cohen, là non ?  
Summer — C'est effrayant.  
Ryan — Viens là.  
Il tendit les bras et elle se blottit contre lui.  
Summer — Je l'ai aimé, Atwood. Plus que tout.  
Ryan — Au passé ?  
Summer — Ce n'est plus Cohen.  
Ryan — Ca l'est encore. Faut gratter un peu la couche de gentillesse.  
Summer — Cinq ans ont passé. Il a changé. J'ai changé. Je l'ai vraiment aimé. Je voudrais qu'il le sache.  
Ryan — Il le sait. Mais il ne veut pas le reconnaître. C'est plus facile de te haïr que de te comprendre.  
Summer — Atwood, c'est un vrai conseil ça ?  
Ryan — On dirait.  
Ils se turent quelques minutes, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.  
Summer — Elle est là, pour nous. Tu la sens toi aussi ?  
Ryan — Oui, je la sens.  
Il reposa sa tête contre le mur du poste de garde et sourit. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'était pas seul. A cet instant même, avec Summer près de lui, il ne se sentait plus seul au monde.

Ryan rentra tard dans la soirée. Il trouva Sandy qui lisait au salon. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Il avait besoin de repos mais ne savait pas encore où il allait dormir cette nuit.  
Sandy — Tu …  
Il fut coupé par Seth qui faisait son apparition dans la maison.  
Tous les deux se levèrent pour le voir entrer, sourire aux lèvres. Sandy arqua un sourcil.  
Seth — Papa, Ryan. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
Sandy mit les mains sur ses hanches. Ryan s'approcha de la cheminée.  
Sandy — On t'écoute.  
Seth — Je suis marié, Papa. Ca fait 2 ans que je suis marié. Ma femme vient d'arriver à Newport.  
Sandy resta interdit à la révélation. Ryan mit un main sur sa bouche.  
Seth se retourna pour laisser entrer sa femme. Ryan la reconnut d'un coup d'œil. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours de beaux cheveux blonds, un sourire malicieux, un style bien à elle.  
Sandy la reconnut également et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.  
Sandy — Anna ?


	4. Hands Open

Anna ?  
Sandy semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, constata Ryan du coin de l'œil. Déstabiliser Sandy Cohen, il fallait le faire quand même. Surtout si l'origine de tout ça n'était ni plus ni moins que Seth.  
Ryan était lui-même sous le choc, mais il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'effet que ça avait dû avoir sur son père.  
Anna — En effet, c'était mon nom aux dernières nouvelles.  
Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi effrontée. Aussi… Anna Stern. Sauf que ce n'était apparemment plus Anna Stern qui se tenait face à eux, mais Anna Cohen.  
Anna (un sourire en coin) — Je vous ai connu plus loquace Monsieur Cohen.  
Sandy — Maintenant qu'on est de la même famille, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Sandy. Quant à toi Seth, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle.  
Seth — Je n'ai rien à dire.  
Sandy — Peut-être mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Allez viens.  
Ryan et Anna suivirent du regard Sandy et Seth qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.  
Anna (brisant le silence) — Désolée. Je sais que ça doit faire un choc.  
Ryan — Légèrement.  
Anna — Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Tout ça, tu vois.  
Ryan — Je sais.  
Anna — Wow. Tu n'as pas changé. Ton amour pour les phrases monosyllabiques semble intact.  
Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Ryan — Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir changé non plus.  
Anna — Oh tu sais…  
Elle baissa les yeux. Apparemment tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie. A vrai dire, Ryan se surprit à ne même pas être étonné. Vu l'attitude de Seth, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait épousé. Dans ses souvenirs, peut-être même pour toujours, Anna restait l'archétype de la joie de vivre, de la « coolitude » absolue, de l'humour et de la sensibilité. Mais là…  
Anna (relevant les yeux) — Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eut du mal à me remettre de toi.  
Ryan — Moi ?  
Anna — Le soir du cotillon. Lorsque tu m'as abandonnée. Ca a vraiment été la pire épreuve de toute ma vie. Tu es vraiment un garçon cruel Ryan Atwood. Pardon, un homme cruel.  
Ryan éclata de rire. Il semblerait bien que l'espoir n'était pas mort. Il connaissait peu Anna, mais il la voyait depuis toujours comme une sorte de petite créature fantasque, qui lançait des poignées d'espoir par les fenêtres.  
Anna — Ca fait plaisir à voir.  
Ryan (s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil) — Quoi donc ?  
Anna — Un sourire. Un rire. C'est toujours agréable. Et je sais que ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour toi. Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai retrouvé Seth. Je suis un peu au courant de tout.  
Ryan (étonné) — Vraiment ?  
Anna — Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. C'est vraiment dommage, vous voir comme ça. Surtout que dans mes souvenirs, l'ombre d'une dispute ne vous avait jamais effleuré.  
Ryan — Hmm. C'est sûr.  
Anna — Mais tu sais, si je suis au courant de tout ça, c'est que Seth a beau ne plus être le Seth Cohen que tu connaissais, il n'en reste pas moins… Attaché. A tout ça. Tu vois ?  
Ryan — Son attitude ? Ce n'est qu'une façade ?  
Anna haussa les épaules.  
Anna — Tu veux que je te dise le plus triste ? C'est que je n'en sais rien. Je suis mariée à un homme que je ne connais pas. Que je ne vois pas. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Je suis au courant de tout. Ou presque.  
Ryan la regarda d'un air compatissant. Il n'était pas courant de grand-chose sur la vie de Seth. Il savait que c'était sa faute. Du moins, en partie. Il avait poussé, involontairement, son meilleur ami à devenir un être cruel, totalement dénué de culpabilité. Et de sentiments ? se questionna-t-il. Peut-être. Et c'est probablement ce qui était le plus triste. Il regarda Anna et eut l'impression que son cerveau et son cœur allaient exploser de culpabilité. En agissant comme il l'avait fait, comme un égoïste, il avait engendré ce nouveau Seth Cohen. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, évidement, mais s'il l'avait pu, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il serait resté à Newport après la mort de Marissa ? Le pire, pour lui, c'est que la réponse était évidente : non. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette ville maudite qui lui avait cruellement retiré l'amour de sa vie.  
Mais en voyant le visage ordinairement joyeux et éclatant de vie d'Anna dorénavant désabusé et mélancolique, il se sentait coupable. Il réalisé ô combien ses propres actes pouvaient avoir des conséquences sur les personnes qu'il aimait, ou qu'il avait pu aimer.  
Anna en était l'évidence même. Son égoïsme avait, certes indirectement, retiré la joie dans la vie de cette jeune femme.  
Face à cette révélation, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, et il regarda délibérément dans une autre direction.  
Anna (dans un murmure) — Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais.  
Ryan — Hmm.  
Anna — C'est moi qui ai choisit de l'épouser, personne ne m'y a forcée. Et malgré tout ce que je peux savoir sur lui, c'est encore moi qui choisit de rester.  
Ryan — Mais pourquoi ?  
Anna — Par amour ?  
Ryan — Tu n'en a pas l'air convaincue.  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Apparemment, il avait touché un point sensible. Etait-elle à ce point amoureuse, à ce point sous l'emprise de Seth pour le regarder vivre une double-vie, et continuer malgré tout à faire partie de la sienne ?  
Quelque part, dans un excès atroce et indécent d'égoïsme, il se sentit atrocement jaloux de cette douce jeune femme. Elle le pouvait encore : aimer à la folie. Aimer tellement fort. Et malgré toutes les épreuves, toute l'horreur d'une relation malheureuse, pouvoir continuer à garder cet amour. A y croire. Malgré tout.  
Lui ne pouvait plus. Cette capacité l'avait quitté. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter en lui.  
Il chassa ce sentiment et, impulsivement, tendit une main vers le visage triste et (trop) grave d'Anna.  
Elle releva la tête à ce contact brûlant et lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance.  
??? — Il te les faut toute.  
Anna et Ryan se retournèrent vivement. Seth était là à les regarder, le regard légèrement ennuyé.  
Seth — Même ma femme.  
Ryan laissa lourdement tomber sa main, et le visage d'Anna se referma, laissant échapper le maigre espoir qui était né en elle.  
Ryan — Arrête. Arrête Seth.  
Seth (innocemment) — Arrêter quoi ?  
Ryan — Tu le sais bien. Ne fais pas comme si tu étais en colère ou quoique ce soit. Pour ça il faudrait que tu aies un cœur.  
Seth — Ouuh, tu me blesses.  
Anna — Seth ! Arrête. S'il te plaît…  
Seth — Ca ne te concerne pas Anna.  
Anna — Ca… quoi ?  
La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et se retira sans dire un mot. Ryan la suivit du regard d'un air désolé.  
Ryan — T'es vraiment une ordure.  
Seth — Oui. T'as été un bon maître.  
Ryan — Peut-être. Mais l'élève dépasse toujours le maître un jour. Tu es…  
Ryan ravala ses mots.  
Seth — Je suis ?  
Ryan — Pathétique.  
Seth — Encore une fois, tout ce que tu me dis… Ca ne me fait rien. Ca fait un bail que j'ai arrêté de prendre en compte ton opinion, « frérot ».  
Ryan — Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu hein ? Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ?  
Seth — J'ai grandi Ryan, et c'est ça que tu n'arrives pas à te fourrer dans ton putain de crâne. T'as toujours été lent à la détente, mais là c'est le summum. Bravo, t'as réussi à devenir encore plus bête que tu ne l'étais. Toutes mes félicitations.  
Ryan — Bon sang, et dire que je t'admirais.  
Seth — Pardon ?  
Ryan (haussant la voix) — Oui, je t'admirais. Je peux te le dire maintenant. A l'époque ce n'était pas possible, sans doute parce que je ne m'en rendais pas compte moi-même, ou tout simplement parce que ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles implicites du petit jeu Ryan-Seth. Mais maintenant, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, ça n'a plus aucune importance, alors oui, je te le dis, je t'admirais. Réellement.  
Seth — Que…  
Ryan (le coupant) — Mais je dois te dire merci. Tu me redonnes vraiment confiance en moi. Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, mais que veux-tu, ton comportement de merde a quand même des conséquences pour toi. Alors je te le dis : merci, parce que maintenant je me rends compte que les génies sont tous simplement des abrutis coincés dans une petite vie étriquée. Tu vois ? Tu n'étais qu'un idiot en puissance bien caché. Je n'ai fait que te révéler.  
Seth — Mais…  
Ryan — Ben quoi ? Il n'y a rien à redire. De toute façon, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, tout ce que je pourrais te dire te glisse totalement dessus, alors comme ça on est content tous les deux : j'ai pu te dire ce que je pensais et toi... Et bien, ça n'aura rien changé pour toi.  
Ryan se détourna, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il avait enfin réussi à lui fermer le clapet. Depuis les quelques jours qu'il était revenu à Newport, il avait accepté le regard dédaigneux et les phrases assassines de Seth, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il le méritait. Et aussi, parce qu'il avait toujours une maigre lueur d'espoir. Mais en voyant le calvaire qu'il faisait subir à Anna, il l'avait perdu, cet espoir. Seth ne méritait même plus qu'on lui accorde le moindre bénéfice du doute. Maintenant, Seth Cohen était mort et enterré (finalement, il l'était peut-être déjà à la seconde où le dernier souffle de vie avait quitté Marissa). En tout cas, Ryan ne voyait pas pourquoi il se laisserait marcher les pieds par un parfait inconnu. Il avait peut-être perdu sa raison de vivre, sa joie et tout le reste, tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à un semblant de bonheur, mais il ne perdrait pas le peu de fierté qui lui restait.  
L'un dans l'autre, ce petit « remettage à sa place » de Seth lui avait fait un bien fou. Il y avait encore tant de choses qui lui torturaient l'esprit, mais ces quelques minutes lui avait été probablement plus bénéfiques que ces 5 dernières années de réclusion.

Anna sortit de la maison et s'assit sur les marches de devant. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ici, se demandait-elle ? Elle savait que Kirsten Cohen était au plus mal, mais elle la connaissait à peine. Elle voulait être là pour Seth, elle s'était, peut-être stupidement, dit que la maladie de sa mère briserait peut-être les remparts autour de son cœur, et qu'ils pourraient repartir du bon pied.  
Pour sauver leur mariage. Pour sauver cet amour incroyable et démesuré qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Cet amour à sens unique ?  
Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?  
Il y a 3 ans, elle avait retrouvé Seth. Purement par hasard. La petite maison d'édition pour qui elle écrivait l'avait envoyée à New York pour la promo de son dernier bouquin.  
Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la petite librairie dans laquelle elle signait ses autographes. Et puis, « il » était apparu. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Physiquement. Il était encore la grande asperge qu'il avait toujours été, les cheveux un peu moins en bataille que d'habitude certes, mais il avait toujours cet aspect dépenaillé qui faisait tout son style. Mais son visage arborait une gravité qui lui était peu coutumière. Il s'était penché sur elle, lui avait glissé quelques mots, et en deux semaines, il faisait de nouveau battre son cœur.  
Un an après, ils s'étaient mariés.  
Deux ans plus tard, elle se retrouvait là, devant cette porte. Seule. Hésitant à allumer la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle l'avait réalisé trop tard, il n'était plus le Seth qu'elle avait connu à l'adolescence. Mais quand elle avait compris cela, elle était déjà folle de lui. Folle de tout en lui. Et cette folie la rongeait aujourd'hui.  
Elle avait appris à jouer avec les apparences, et elle semblait rester la « même ». Celle qu'elle était avant : Anna Stern. Mais elle ne l'était plus, elle seule le savait. Elle était Anna Cohen. Ecrivain de petit acabit. Epouse malheureuse, dévorée par un amour à sens unique.  
Elle le savait parfaitement, Seth Cohen n'avait eu qu'un seul et unique amour dans sa vie : Summer Roberts. Quoique, se fit-elle la réflexion en allumant son briquet, faisant grésiller une flamme hésitante, il avait bel et bien eut un autre grand amour, de toute autre sorte : son frère de cœur, et meilleur ami : Ryan Atwood.  
Mais le destin s'était apparemment acharné sur lui, lui arrachant le même jour l'une de ses amies les plus proches, ainsi que les deux seuls êtres qui avaient de l'importance à ses yeux.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait toujours ça ? Seth était à présent un être abject, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. Toujours.  
??? — Heu salut ?  
Anna releva la tête. Une voix féminine l'avait sortie de sa réflexion. C'était une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, les cheveux dorés. Elle avait un regard incroyablement enfantin, caché dans un visage incroyablement sexy.  
La fille semblait mal à l'aise.  
Anna — On se connaît non ?  
??? — Heu non, pas à ce que je sache. Ou alors… quoique. Peut-être. Mais oui, c'est fort possible, je me souviens maintenant, on s'est rencontrées pour le bal, notre dernière année de lycée. Enfin, je ne crois pas que tu étais dans le même lycée que nous à l'époque, mais je pense que tu connais Seth, et toute la bande, enfin toute la bande de l'époque, quand je n'était même pas encore membre du cercle intérieur, enfin tu vois de quoi je parle.  
Anna — Pas vraiment. Mais je crois que je me souviens de toi. Taylor c'est cela ?  
Taylor — Oui, c'est ça, quelle mémoire quand même, parce qu'on ne s'est vues qu'une seule fois dans toute notre vie et c'était il y a 5 ans, oh mon dieu 5 ans déjà, ça fait 5 ans qu'on a quitté le lycée, ça fait un bail maintenant, c'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite…  
Anna (un sourire aux lèvres) — C'est sûr. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
Taylor (gênée) — Heu oui. Voir Seth. Puisque c'est sa maison, est-ce que tu sais s'il est là ?  
Anna réalisa ce qu'elle voulait. Elle réalisa qui elle était. Encore une. Encore une fois. Son cœur ne se brisa pas, car il était déjà en mille morceaux. Elle contempla la jeune femme nerveuse d'un air triste. Elle avait l'air sympathique, même plutôt gentille. Comment avait-elle pu se faire embobiner par Seth et son cynisme cruel ?  
Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle aussi était sympathique et gentille, à l'époque. Pourtant elle aussi elle s'était faite avoir.  
Anna — Oui, il est là.  
Taylor — Merci.  
Taylor se dirigea vers la maison, avant de se retourner.  
Taylor — Au fait ? Quel est ton nom, je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'en souvenir, ce qui est plus étrange car en temps normal je suis assez physionomiste.  
Anna — Anna Cohen. Et toi tu dois être la femme qui couche avec mon mari.

Seth s'était affalé sur la table de la cuisine, dans un position tout à fait « cohenienne ». Il se retourna vivement en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui.  
Seth — Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?  
Kirsten — J'ai le droit de me lever tu sais. J'ai juste de plus en plus de mal à le faire, c'est tout.  
Seth — Ah.  
Kirsten — J'ai parlé avec ton père.  
Seth — Je vois.  
Kirsten — Tu n'es même pas désolé de ne pas nous avoir prévenu pour ton mariage ? Ce n'est pas rien tu sais. C'est important.  
Seth — Désolé maman mais… Je ne suis même pas désolé. J'ai changé ma vie du tout au tout, et… vous n'en faites pas partie. Vous n'en faisiez pas partie à cette époque là tout du moins.  
Kirsten (en riant doucement) — Au moins, tu es le seul à continuer à me parler franchement. A ne pas me prendre avec des pincettes.  
Seth — Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Tu es malade, tu n'es pas stupide. Et puis… Désolé maman, je sais que tout ça c'est dur à avaler pour toi, pour vous, mais c'est ma vie, et je compte bien la vivre comme bon me semble.  
Kirsten — Tu la vis déjà comme bon te semble.  
Seth — Apparemment.  
Kirsten — Mais vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il faut en exclure toutes les personnes qui tiennent à vous.  
Seth — Pour qui est-ce que tu parles là ? Pour toi ? Pour toi ? Pour Summer ? Pour Ryan ?  
Kirsten — Pour tous. Et pour ta femme.  
Kirsten se releva de sa chaise, en réprimant une grimace de douleur.  
Kirsten — Tu es marié chéri. Tu as des responsabilités envers Anna, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais qu'à présent tu te fiches de l'avis des autres, mais tu dois bien te préoccuper de la vision que tu as de toi-même. Non ?

Summer tournait en rond chez elle. Il était revenu. Seth. Lui. Celui qu'elle avait abandonné pour se laisser aller à son chagrin. Elle attrapa sa veste, et se dépêcha de prendre sa voiture.  
Elle savait que Seth n'avait absolument pas envie de la voir, mais, l'un dans l'autre, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui l'avaient éloignées de Seth. Mais elle n'était absolument pas décidée à laisser tout tomber. Bon, elle n'était pas sûre du tout de ses sentiments, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et c'est ce qui arriverait. Summer Roberts arrive toujours à ses fins, que Seth Cohen le veuille ou non.  
Arrivée devant la grande demeure blanche des Cohen, elle se glissa vers l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit stoppée par deux voix féminines en grande conversation. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix aïgue de son amie. Elle se glissa derrière les buissons, bien décidée à savoir ce que Taylor faisait là, devant chez Seth, à discuter avec une jeune femme, dont elle connaissait la voix, sans réussir à pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.  
??? — … dois être la femme qui couche avec mon mari.  
Summer sortit brusquement des fourrés, ayant finalement réussi à mettre un nom sur cette voix connue.  
Summer — La quoi ?  
Elle regarda Anna, qui ne semblait que vaguement surprise, puis Taylor, qui avait prit une teinte carrément écarlate.  
Summer — La quoi ? Les quoi ? Vous êtes… quoi ?

Ryan monta sur le balcon, au premier étage de la maison, et jeta un regard vers la maison des Cooper. Elle était toujours là, cette grande bâtisse immuable. Comme insensible au temps. Insensible à tous les évènements tragiques qui avaient pu s'y dérouler. Apparemment, Julie avait réussi à racheter son ancienne maison. Une façon d'entretenir le mythe. Et sa folie aussi.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et elle en sortit. Elle. Le cœur de Ryan fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu crier. Il aurait voulu lui faire de grands signes. Mais ce n'était pas « elle ».  
Kaitlin releva la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se stoppa net, et ils se fixèrent longuement. Elle n'était pas qu'une simple copie conforme de sa sœur, elle en était la parfaite réplique. L'espace d'un instant, Ryan se demanda laquelle des deux sœurs était morte ce soir là.  
Kaitlin lui fit un petit signe de la main, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, à des mètres de distance. Il y vit de la douleur, de la tristesse. Et bien plus encore… Un appel. Un appel pour quoi ? Un appel au secours ou autre chose ?...  
??? — Ryan ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna, oubliant une seconde la rencontre surréaliste qu'il venait de faire.  
Ryan (se renfrognant) — Seth ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Seth — Te dire quelque chose.  
Ryan — Oh. Une insulte hein ? Vas-y. Fait toi plaisir.  
Seth — Non. Je voulais juste te dire que… Moi aussi je t'admirais. Ca aussi ça va à l'encontre de nos anciennes règles Ryan/Seth je sais. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je le sais.  
Ryan — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Seth — Juste te le dire. Je t'adorais tu sais. Tu étais vraiment mon ami. Mon frère. Vraiment. Mais ça a changé. Arrête de me torturer, s'il te plaît.  
Ryan — Te… Torturer ?  
Seth — Je ne revivrais pas ça. Pas encore une fois. Alors, arrête ça. Arrête d'essayer de changer les choses, parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Repars. Laisse moi revenir à la vie que je me suis choisie.  
Ryan — Je… Je ne le peux.  
Seth (glacial) — Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?  
Ryan — Ca en revient au même. Je ne repartirais pas cette fois Seth. Je suis là, que ça te plaise ou non.  
Ryan se retira, bousculant Seth de son épaule.  
Ryan — Ca n'est pas près de changer. On est là. Tous les deux. Et tu vas devoir faire avec. Ou alors… C'est toi qui partiras.  
Seth regarda Ryan lui tourner le dos. Ils en étaient arrivés là. A ne plus se supporter. A se faire souffrir rien qu'en se regardant. Rien qu'en se parlant.  
Seth jeta à son tour un regard vers la maison des Cooper. C'est là que tout avait commencé.  
Il s'appuya sur la barrière.  
Les mains tremblantes. Le visage vibrant. De colère.  
De tristesse.  
De peine.  
Et pour la première fois depuis des mois. Des années. Pour la dernière fois peut-être, il se laissa aller. A être lui-même à être Seth Cohen.  
Et il ne fit pas un geste pour chasser la larme qui roulait sur sa joue…


	5. Love the things you hate

Ryan descendit les marches et attrapa sa veste au passage, il allait sortir quand il entendit une voix qui le rappelait.  
Kirsten — Ryan.  
Il se retourna et la vit debout, au milieu du salon.  
Ryan — Que fais-tu debout, tu devrais te reposer.  
Kirsten — Je suis malade, Ryan, pas mourante.  
Ils se sourirent, gênés.  
Kirsten — Enfin si. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te comportes comme un papa poule avec moi. J'ai déjà Sandy pour ça.  
Ryan sourit à sa remarque. Il imaginait facilement Sandy la poursuivre partout pour qu'elle se repose et Kirsten s'énerver parce qu'il était à ses trousses.  
Kirsten — Tu as bien fait de le reclaper.  
Ryan la regarda étonné.  
Kirsten — Seth. Tu as eu raison.  
Ryan — Tu nous as entendu ?  
Kirsten — Ca aurait été difficile de ne pas vous entendre.  
Ryan — Désolé de t'imposer ça.  
Elle s'assit péniblement sur le canapé et fit signe à Ryan de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit directement. Il se posa à côté d'elle et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, semblant réfléchir.  
Kirsten — Tu sais, je suis contente que vous soyez là tous les deux. Et il est clair que j'aurais préféré que ça se passe bien entre vous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas encore. Toute votre peine est encore trop exacerbée pour que vous puissiez mettre ça de côté. Je voulais juste te demander de pardonner à Seth d'être ce qu'il est …  
Ryan — Que ?  
Kirsten — Je me rends compte de ce qu'il est. Je suis mourante, pas aveugle.  
Ryan baissa la tête.  
Kirsten — Et c'est pourquoi je voulais m'excuser. Seth est comme il est pour ce que nous en avons fait. C'est nous qui l'avons rendu pourri gâté, égoïste et imbu de lui-même. C'est notre faute.  
Ryan — Mais vous lui avez appris à être une personne différente. Il n'était pas comme ça ! Vous ne lui avez pas appris l'égoïsme !  
Kirsten — Tu crois ça ?  
Ryan acquiesa.  
Kirsten — Comme Sandy qui vous impose de rentrer juste parce qu'il ne peut pas affronter ça tout seul.  
Ryan — Ce n'est pas pareil.  
Kirsten — Comme moi qui te demande de rester alors que tu ne veux qu'une chose c'est partir loin d'ici ?  
Ryan - …  
Kirsten — On est égoïstes, Ryan. On l'est. Et c'est pourquoi je voudrais m'excuser du comportement de Seth. Parce qu'on en est responsables.  
Ryan — On choisit d'être la personne qu'on est. Seth a choisi d'être ce qu'il est.  
Kirsten — La vie a fait que Seth soit cette personne. La vie, ses aléas, ses obstacles, ses coups durs. Tout ça l'a forgé pour qu'il devienne ce Seth. Comme elle t'a forgé à être ce que tu es aujourd'hui.  
Ryan — Et je suis quoi aujourd'hui ?  
Kirsten — Une personne bien différente du Ryan qui est apparu pour la première fois dans ma maison.  
Ryan — Une personne meilleure ou pire ?  
Kirsten — C'est à toi qu'il appartient de le déterminer.  
Sur ces mots, elle se leva péniblement. Ryan l'aida à se redresser. Elle se dirigea à petits pas vers sa chambre, et avant d'y pénétrer, elle se retourna sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. C'était elle qui souffrait et c'était elle qui essayait d'arranger les choses. Quelle ironie. Ryan soupira et reprit sa veste pour sortir. Il mit la main sur la poignée et entendit des voix au dehors.

Summer — La quoi ? Les quoi ? Vous êtes… quoi ?  
Taylor — Summie ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !  
Summer — M'expliquer quoi ?  
Anna — Qu'elle couche avec mon mari.  
Summer — Ton quoi ?  
Taylor — Seth. Il est marié.  
Anna — A moi.  
Summer — Qui, que, quoi ? Heiiiiin ?  
Taylor — Et euuuh en pratique …  
Anna — Elle a couché avec lui.  
Ryan se mordit la lèvre. Oh le petit saligaud. Il avait couché avec Taylor en étant marié avec Anna. Il n'avait vraiment plus aucune limite. Il serra le poing. S'il avait su plus tôt, il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui planter son poing dans la figure. Déjà que son air suffisant lui en avait donné terriblement envie, le fait de savoir qu'il avait trompé Anna avec Taylor qui était devenue la meilleure amie de Summer aurait achevé le travail. Il finit par ouvrir la porte, mettant un terme à la conversation des trois femmes. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Chacune à sa façon et ce crétin ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait. Il était trop préoccupé à se lamenter sur le fait que Ryan l'ait abandonné pour se rendre compte de ça. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire. Les confrontations Ryan/Seth avec Seth qui mène au score, c'était bel et bien terminé ! Ryan était décidé à réagir et à ne plus supporter ses humeurs.  
Summer — Ryan.  
Il lui sourit et vit que malgré la force qui émanait d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait revue, à ce moment précis elle était un peu perdue. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
Ryan — Essaie de rester calme.  
Sur ces mots, il lui sourit, se retourna vers Anna et lui lança un regard qu'il espérait rassurant et s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de cette scène. Il était écœuré par le comportement de Seth et cette discussion entre les 3 femmes était une conséquence directe des actes immondes de celui qu'il considérait il y a bien longtemps comme un frère. Il préférait s'éloigner, de peur que son envie de le cogner ne grandisse encore. Avant de sortir de la propriété, il lança un regard à la maison, et le vit, au balcon où il l'avait laissé, en train de regarder la scène qui se déroulait entre les 3 femmes « de sa vie ». Quand il vit Ryan, il lui lança un regard froid, sans expression que Ryan lui rendit au cent mille.

Summer regarda Ryan partir et perdit le peu d'espoir d'échapper à la conversation en le voyant quitter la propriété. Elle l'aurait bien suivi mais elle savait que cette conversation devait avoir lieu, alors autant retirer le pansement de suite.  
Summer — Bon …  
Anna — Je sais que ça peut choquer.  
Summer — Le fait que tu sois marié avec Seth ou qu'elle couche avec ton mari ?  
Taylor — Je ne le savais pas ! Tu te rends bien compte que si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait, ce n'est pas ce que je suis et …  
Summer (la coupant) — Mais tu savais que tu couchais avec Seth ? Non ?  
Taylor — Je …  
Summer — Allons, Taylor, tu es plus causante d'habitude ! Tu le savais que c'était Seth. Tu sais ce que représente Seth pour moi et ça ne t'a pas empêché de le faire ! Je suis ton amie, je suis ton UNIQUE amie ! Et tu m'as fait ça !  
Taylor baissa les yeux et fit jouer ses mains l'une avec l'autre, signe d'extrême nervosité chez elle.  
Summer — J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fait ça.  
Taylor leva les yeux vers elle et vit que Summer était furax. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux et prit la poudre d'escampette, consciente d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale et ne pouvant s'excuser sur cette faute.  
Summer et Anna la regardèrent s'enfuir en courant sans rien dire et restèrent les yeux fixés dans le vide, bien des minutes après que Taylor ait disparu. Summer finit par se laisser tomber sur les marches sur lesquelles Anna était assise.  
Anna — Tu vas me régler mon compte à moi maintenant ?  
Summer — J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort.  
Anna — Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je suis … Je te dirais bien que je suis désolée de l'avoir épousé mais … je ne le suis pas.  
Summer — Anna. J'ai quitté Seth il y a 5 ans parce que j'étais incapable de vivre encore avec lui, ici à Newport. C'était ma décision. Je ne la regrette pas et j'apprends à vivre tous les jours avec elle. Je sais qu'en partant, j'ai abandonné Seth et je lui ai fait du mal. Alors s'il est heureux avec toi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu as réussi où j'ai échoué.  
Anna rigola et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Summer lui prit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma à son tour.  
Anna — Tu crois qu'il est heureux avec moi pour coucher avec la première venue ?  
Summer baissa la tête.  
Anna — Et ce n'était pas la première. Je ne les comptes plus.  
Elles tirèrent toutes les deux sur leur cigarette et expirèrent la fumée.  
Summer — Alors c'est à moi d'être désolée de te l'avoir laissé dans cet état.  
Anna — Au risque de te paraître désagréable, je pense que ce n'est pas seulement votre histoire qui l'a perturbé.  
Summer sourit. Elle le savait. Elle le savait pertinemment. En fait, elle l'avait toujours su. Ryan comptait bien plus pour Seth que n'importe qui d'autre ne pourrait jamais compter.  
Summer — Ryan …  
Anna — Oui, Ryan.  
Summer — Il est parti le même jour que moi. Pour la même raison.  
Anna — Ce qui fait de vous les « most wanted » de la vie de Seth.  
Summer — Et c'est toi qui paie nos erreurs.  
Anna — Honnêtement, Summer. Je suis contente que vous ayez fait cette erreur. Parce que si vous ne l'aviez pas faite, je n'aurais peut-être jamais retrouvé Seth et je l'aurais encore certainement moins épousé.  
Summer — Mais tu m'as dit que …  
Anna (la coupant) — Ca ne remet pas en question mon amour pour lui. Même s'il ne m'aime pas. Je l'aime pour deux. C'est ma vie. Pathétique. Mais c'est ma vie.  
Sur ces mots, elle écrasa sa cigarette et se leva, époussetant son jeans.  
Anna — Si tu veux voir mon mari, il est à l'étage.  
Elle entra dans la maison, laissant Summer à ses pensées.

Ryan ne savait où aller en quittant la Casa des Cohen mais ses pas le guidèrent directement à un endroit pas très éloigné de son point de départ. Il se retrouva devant la maison des Cooper, en train de sonner à la porte, sans avoir été conscient de faire ce chemin. Il voulait voir Julie seul à seule et lui demander des comptes. Essayer de la raisonner, de lui faire comprendre combien cette situation était malsaine. Pour elle, pour Kaitlin, pour lui. Il était extrêmement troublé depuis qu'il l'avait vue. La faire revivre en Kaitlin, c'était dévastateur. Pour elles deux, mais pour lui également. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le deuil de Marissa, n'avait pas assisté à son enterrement, ne s'était jamais rendu sur sa tombe, n'avait jamais accepté la fatalité. Il était conscient du danger de voir Kaitlin-Marissa pour lui. Il devait en parler à Julie. Il la savait intelligente, bien plus intelligente que le commun des mortels d'ailleurs, alors il était temps que quelqu'un ose lui dire ce qui clochait.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, et le spectacle était toujours aussi désolant que la veille. Julie, les cheveux en bataille, habillée comme une souillon, du chocolat (du moins ce qui ressemblait à du chocolat) étalé un peu partout sur son visage, n'était plus que l'ombre de la Julie Cooper Nichol qu'il avait connu.  
Julie — Ryan ! Marissa vient de partir.  
Ryan — Je suis venu vous voir, vous, Julie.  
Julie sourit et le laissa entrer.  
Julie — Oh Ryan, Marissa et moi avons déjà tellement de tensions entre nous, si elle savait que tu viens me voir quand elle n'est pas là, elle serait déchaînée.  
Ryan hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-elle être autant persuadée que Kaitlin était Marissa ? Certes, la ressemblance était frappante, mais comment pouvait-elle imposer cette vie à sa deuxième fille ? Comme si la mort de sa sœur n'avait pas déjà été assez dure pour elle, il fallait qu'elle lui impose ça en plus.  
Ryan — Julie …  
Elle le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Il déglutit difficilement. Comment aborder le sujet ? Comment lui dire la chose surtout ? Il réfléchit quelques instants et eut une idée qu'il considéra comme une idée de génie.  
Ryan — Où est Kaitlin ?  
Le visage de Julie se renfrogna. Elle ne lui lançait plus un sourire mais semblait très triste d'un coup. Il crut un moment qu'elle allait défaillir.  
Julie — Voyons, Ryan … Kaitlin est morte. Tu le sais très bien.  
Ryan — Quoi ?  
Julie — Mais oui, tu étais là ! Tu as des problèmes de mémoire ou quoi ?  
Ryan écarquilla les yeux, ébahi.  
Julie — L'accident alors que tu l'amenais à l'aéroport pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Jimmy, tu te souviens Ryan ?  
Ryan — Vous voulez dire Marissa ?  
Julie — Mais non, voyons. Kaitlin.  
Alors là, c'était le bouquet. Elle prétendait que ce jour tragique, c'était Kaitlin qui était morte, et non Marissa. Quoique … elle n'avait pas tort. Moralement, ce jour-là, Kaitlin était morte en même temps que Marissa mourrait physiquement. Mais tout de même. Penser que sa plus jeune fille était morte pour garder un peu plus de Marissa près d'elle, c'était inadmissible.  
Ryan — Julie ! Arrêtez ! C'est Marissa qui est morte ce jour là !  
Julie — Mais tu deviens fou ! Et pourquoi viens-tu me parler de Kaitlin ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez dur comme ça d'avoir perdu une fille ? On survit déjà difficilement avec Marissa ? Tu dois vraiment venir me le rappeler ?  
Julie avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et semblait hors d'elle. Mais Ryan ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. S'il pouvait les aider, il le ferait et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau sans avoir réussi.  
Ryan — C'est Marissa, Julie. C'est Marissa qui est morte ce soir-là.  
Sa voix se brisa en disant ces mots. Ca y est. Il l'avait dit à haute voix. Ce qu'il refusait de dire depuis 5 ans. « Elle est morte ». « Marissa est morte ». Le dire, c'est reconnaître qu'elle avait disparu. Et il n'avait jusqu'alors pas été capable de se l'avouer à voix haute.  
Julie le regarda, ébahie et le poussa vers la porte.  
Julie — Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu as vu Marissa hier ! Elle va très bien.  
Ryan — Elle est morte, Julie, elle est morte !  
Julie le poussa dehors et lui lança un regard haineux.  
Julie — Ma Marissa n'est pas morte, va raconter tes sornettes ailleurs !  
Sur ces mots, elle lui clapa la porte au nez.

Seth descendait nonchalamment les escaliers, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Summer entrait dans la maison. Quand elle le vit, elle sursauta. Un sourire sarcastique vint se poser sur le visage de Seth. Il continua sa route, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et pénétra dans la cuisine. Summer ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, hésita quelques instants et se lança à sa suite.  
Summer — Cohen !  
Il s'arrêta si rapidement qu'elle manqua de foncer dedans. Il se retourna, le même sourire planté sur le visage.  
Seth — En réalité, je m'appelle Seth. Ca ne t'a jamais marqué mais désormais j'aimerais que tu emploies mon prénom plutôt que mon nom de famille. C'est moins intime, tu comprends.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle le toisa, cherchant le piège à sa phrase.  
Il s'amusa encore plus de la situation et la désigna d'un doigt.  
Seth — Toi, Summer. Pas Roberts.  
Il se désigna du doigt, toujours autant amusé.  
Seth — Moi, Seth. Pas Cohen. Toi comprendre ce que moi dire ?  
Summer lui lança un regard noir et tendit son poing pour le frapper mais il l'esquiva juste à temps.  
Seth — Haha ! C'est fini ça, aussi !  
Summer — Tu me prends pour une débile ou quoi ?  
Seth — C'est ça ! Voilà ! T'as trouvé les mots.  
Summer le dévisagea. Mais qui était ce gars ? Que faisait-il dans le corps et la vie de Seth Cohen ? Elle avait été amoureuse de lui, putain. Elle l'avait aimé de toutes ses forces. Mais ce gars-là … C'était quoi ? Enfin c'était qui ? Que voulait-il ? Que restait-il de l'ancien Seth, surtout. Visiblement, son amour pour sa mère. Il ne serait pas rentré sinon. Mais à part ça ? Etait-ce elle qui avait créé ce monstre ? Ce gars sans cœur, sarcastique et méchant qui trompait sa femme à tout va et qui repoussait celui qui avait le plus compté dans sa vie, son frère de cœur ? Avait-elle était un élément déclencheur dans ce processus de changement de personnalité ? Avait-elle était un des principaux éléments surtout ? Et après cette conversation, que resterait-il d'eux, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, de cet amour qu'ils s'étaient voués ?  
Il s'appuya au plan de travail et la scruta. Visiblement, il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle ajouter ? Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle venait faire là. Elle se mordit la lèvre et décida d'embrayer sur un sujet « neutre ».  
Summer — Comment va ta mère ?  
Seth leva les yeux au ciel et rigola. Summer comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon sujet. Il planta son regard dans le sien.  
Seth — Elle est mourante.  
Summer — Je …  
Seth — Ne dis pas que tu es désolée. Tu te moques bien de ma mère. Que veux-tu ?  
Summer — Je …  
Seth — Wow ! Tout ça ? En même temps ? Ca va être compliqué tu sais.  
Summer — Laisse-moi m'exprimer.  
Seth — Je n'attends que ça. Je me demande juste si tu es capable d'aligner trois mots.  
Summer — Cohen.  
Seth — Allez, je récapitule: moi Seth, toi Summer.  
Summer — Je ne perds pas mes habitudes aussi rapidement, figure-toi.  
Seth — Ah bon ? Vrai? Et quand tu es partie, ça n'a pas été trop dur d'oublier les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? Genre m'appeler pour me prévenir ? Ca t'a pas manqué, hein ?  
Summer sourit.  
Summer — Alors c'est ça.  
Seth — Ca quoi ?  
Summer — Tu essayes juste de me faire aussi mal que je t'en ai fait ?  
Seth se marra à nouveau et Summer se décontenança.  
Seth — La bonne blague. Pas du tout. D'abord, parce que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, autour de Seth/Summer et surtout, surtout, ma vie est loin d'être « Ma vie loin de Summer Roberts ». Très très loin de ça.  
Summer — Mais tu as souffert.  
Seth — Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Seriously ? Hein ? Ca t'a pas vraiment tracassé y a 5 ans, alors pourquoi te poser la question maintenant?  
Summer — Je m'interroge sur ton comportement. Tu m'en veux, Cohen. Admets-le.  
Seth — Honnêtement ?  
Summer — Si tu en es capable …  
Seth sourit, un air malicieux sur le visage.  
Seth — Ne me parle pas d'honnêteté. Pas de ma part. Pas de ta part, la fille qui fuit sans avoir L'HONNETETE de le dire.  
Summer — Donc tu as souffert.  
Seth — Non.  
Il avait dit ça avec tellement de franchise dans la voix, d'un air si « vrai » qu'elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail également, pour avoir un soutien, de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Il la regarda agir et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Seth — Je n'ai pas souffert non. J'ai du apprendre à vivre avec le fait que j'aimais plus les gens qu'ils ne m'aimaient. Mais je n'ai pas souffert. J'ai appris. J'ai tiré des leçons et aujourd'hui, si mon comportement ne te plaît pas, c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de plaire ou pas à la fille qui n'avait pas assez de respect pour moi pour me laisser au moins un mot d'explications. Pour la fille qui m'a reproché d'être parti un été, qui m'en a fait baver à cause de ça, alors qu'elle a fait exactement la même chose 2 ans plus tard, sans elle prendre la peine de s'expliquer. Alors tu veux savoir si j'ai souffert ? Ma réponse est définitivement non. Je n'ai pas souffert de ton départ.  
Sur ces mots, il se redressa, remonta les manches de sa chemise, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et quitta la cuisine sans plus lui adresser un regard.

Ryan rentra à la maison au moment où Seth sortait de la cuisine. Celui-ci passa à côté de lui en sifflotant, sans le regarder.  
Ryan — Tu vas où ?  
Seth — Où les chiens vont sans le dire.  
Ryan — Charmant.  
Seth — Tu demandes, je te réponds.  
Ryan — Quand vas-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un sale con ?  
Seth — Quand vas-tu arrêter de me juger ?  
Ryan — Arrête de prendre cet air hautain.  
Seth — Arrête de prendre cet air condescendant.  
Ryan — Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis.  
Seth — Je ne répète pas tout ce que tu dis, nuance.  
Ryan — Tu m'énerves !  
Seth — C'est réciproque et amplifié, rassure-toi.  
Ryan — Arrête, Seth, arrête.  
Seth — Sinon quoi ? Hein Ryan ? Sinon quoi ?  
Ryan — Ne me cherche pas !  
Seth — Franchement … Ai-je vraiment besoin de te chercher ? Tu en meurs d'envie hein, de me cogner ? Depuis que tu es rentré, tu n'attends que ça hein ?  
Ryan — Arrête.  
Seth — Ahhh, tes beaux mots de tout à l'heure, tu les avais sûrement préparés à l'avance … Mais maintenant qu'il y en a plus, il ne te reste qu'une chose, hein, la cogne. Ryan Atwood, le gars de Chino qui ne sait faire que se servir de ses poings.  
Ryan — Seth, tu dépasses les bornes.  
Seth — Parce que je dis la vérité ? Parce que je titille là où ça fait mal ? Allons Ryan, laisse parler le gars de Chino qui est en toi et qui n'attend qu'une chose … qu'on le libère !  
Ryan — Je ne suis plus ce gars-là … Depuis longtemps.  
Seth — Parce que tu crois qu'on oublie ce qu'on est vraiment ?  
Ryan sourit, narquois.  
Ryan — A toi de me le dire.  
Seth — Non, on ne l'oublie pas. On reste le même. Toujours.  
Ryan — Alors, il y a de l'espoir pour ton cas.  
Seth sourit à son tour, ironiquement.  
Seth — Pas du tout. Je suis né capricieux, sarcastique, égoïste et pourri gâté de surcroît. Je n'ai pas changé.  
Ryan — Alors le Seth que j'ai connu, c'était quoi ?  
Seth — Un leurre ? Quelqu'un que tu voulais idéaliser ? J'ai vécu ça moi aussi. J'ai voulu croire que les gens n'étaient pas ce qu'ils montraient. Mais au final, tu es bien Ryan Atwood, le gamin pauvre de Chino, le bagarreur. Et Summer est bien Summer Roberts, la plus garce de toutes les garces de Newport.  
Le poing de Ryan vint se planter dans le visage de Seth. C'en était trop. Il allait trop loin. Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait mérité. Seth se retrouva par terre, se tenant le nez. Ryan se massa le poing, regrettant déjà son geste … Jusqu'à ce que Seth redressa la tête, le nez en sang, un sourire ignoble sur le visage.  
Seth — Les gens ne changent pas.  
Ryan — Tu l'as cherché !  
Seth — Et tu t'es jeté tout seul dedans. Tu ne marches plus, tu courres !  
Ryan — Que ?  
Seth — Et ouii … Tu m'as certainement sous-estimé mais moi je ne te mets plus sur un piédestal. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Je sais que je n'ai rien perdu.  
Il se releva, attrapa son bouquin sur la table du salon et lança à Ryan un regard froid. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa calmement, sous le regard de Ryan, effaré.

Ryan continua à se masser le poing et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. C'est là qu'il la vit, assise sur un des transats, regardant la ville illuminée en contrebas. Il sourit. Elle devait être la seconde victime des assauts Sethiens du moment. Quelque chose les rapprochait. Etait-ce cette haine que Seth leur vouait ? Etait-ce leur départ casi simultané de Newport ? Etait-ce leur peine face à la mort de Marissa ? Etait-ce leur amitié qui n'avait jamais été une grande amitié dont on se souviendrait longtemps mais qui comptait tout de même énormément pour eux ? Il ne pouvait le déterminer, mais il se sentait plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était de personne depuis la mort de Marissa. Il sortit et s'approcha d'elle discrètement. Il ôta sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. A son contact, elle frissonna. Elle se retourna et quand elle le vit, elle sourit.  
Ryan — Hey.  
Summer — Hey.  
Il se posa à côté d'elle et la détailla du regard. Elle semblait triste.  
Ryan — T'as l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur.  
Summer — Pas autant que toi, apparement.  
Ryan — Je l'ai frappé.  
Il baissa les yeux et elle ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement.  
Summer — Cohen ?  
Ryan acquiesa.  
Summer — A ce point-là ?  
Ryan — Il sait où faire mal.  
Summer — Ne m'en parle pas.  
Ryan — Tu l'as frappé aussi ?  
Summer — J'ai essayé, j'y suis pas arrivée.  
Ryan — Avec toi, il n'y avait pas l'effet de surprise.  
Summer — Ca doit être ça. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Atwood.  
Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
Ryan — J'essayerais bien de te dire quelque chose…  
Summer — Mais c'est pas ton style.  
Ryan — Non.  
Summer — Ta présence me suffit …  
Il sourit. « Ta présence me suffit également » pensa-t-il.  
Summer — Atwood ?  
Ryan — Hum ?  
Summer — Tu veux qu'on le fasse?  
Ryan — Ce soir ?  
Summer — Oui …  
Ryan — Tu es sûre que ?  
Summer — J'en suis certaine.  
Ryan plongea son regard dans le sien et approcha son visage du sien. De plus en plus près. Il déposa enfin un baiser sur son front et se leva, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Ryan — Viens, on y va.

Seth était dans la salle de bains, se nettoyant le nez, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il vit sa femme, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, qui le regardait.  
Seth — Hey.  
Anna — T'es amoché.  
Seth — J'ai eu une petite altercation avec Ryan.  
Anna — Je sais, je vous ai entendu.  
Seth — Alors tu vas me dire que je n'ai que ce que je mérite.  
Anna — Je te dirais juste que c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu dois être content.  
Seth — Pas totalement. Je sais de quoi il est capable. C'est encore bien trop mou, tout ça. Et ce remord dans ses yeux après l'avoir fait. C'est minable.  
Anna — Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Seth.  
Seth — Comme moi ?  
Anna — Froid et sans sentiments.  
Seth — Alors tu me considères aussi comme eux tous ?  
Anna — Peut-être.  
Seth se retourna et s'approcha de sa femme.  
Seth — Anna, dans quelques semaines, peut-être même dans quelques jours, ma mère sera morte. Il faut qu'on puisse être forts. Tous. Chacun devra se relever par lui-même. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Si ils n'apprennent pas à être moins faible, ils se feront bouffer par sa disparition. Comme ils se sont fait bouffer par la mort de Marissa. Tu comprends ?  
Anna — Tu essayes de les aider en somme ?  
Seth — Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je veux juste leur ouvrir les yeux et leur faire comprendre que la faiblesse est une solution, mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution.  
Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna.  
Seth — Je t'emmène dîner, prépare-toi !

Ryan et Summer arrivèrent à la plage main dans la main. Summer s'arrêta net en regardant le poste de garde « de Marissa ». L'espace d'un instant. L'espace d'un seul instant, ils crurent voir l'ombre de Marissa à l'endroit où elle venait si souvent. Summer retint sa respiration tandis que Ryan s'approchait.  
Kaitlin — Je t'attendais.  
Ryan — Que me veux-tu ?  
Kaitlin — Etre à tes côtés.  
Ryan — Tu n'es pas Marissa.  
Kaitlin — Tu en es sûr ?  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, du même air dont sa sœur avait l'habitude de s'approcher de lui. Il secoua la tête, respirant profondément, les yeux fermés.  
Ryan — Tu n'es pas elle.  
Kaitlin — Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir, Ryan Atwood.  
Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. Ryan garda les yeux fermés, essayant à tout prix d'effacer cette vision d'un autre monde quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour voir Summer qui le regardait, rassurante.  
Summer — Ca fait toujours un choc.  
Ryan — C'est effrayant.  
Summer — Je sais.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il avait besoin de sentir la vie, alors qu'il avait vu la mort de si près. Elle le serra fort et après quelques minutes, s'écarta de lui.  
Summer — Nos vies sont compliquées, hein ?  
Ryan — Je suis heureux que tu sois là.  
Summer — Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.  
Ils montèrent tous deux au poste de garde et s'installèrent, elle la tête sur son épaule, lui, le bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, profitant de tout le réconfort que la présence de l'autre pouvait leur apporter.


	6. Cruel intention

Ryan se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans les yeux, et de ne tout simplement pas avoir dormi, tellement il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit pour trouver le sommeil.  
Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir frappé Seth. Il savait très bien tout au fond de lui qu'il l'avait, quelque part, mérité, mais il savait tout aussi bien qu'il était lui-même en partie responsable de la transformation de son ex-meilleur ami. Revenir à ses instincts primaires d'ado défavorisé n'allait pas arranger la situation, loin de là, et il le réalisait parfaitement.  
De plus, tout se bousculait dans sa tête… Son retour ici n'avait pas été de tout repos… Entre la maladie de Kirsten, le changement de Seth, la présence troublante de Marissa, à travers Kaitlin. Il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, il était vraiment, totalement, complètement dépassé par les évènements.  
Son seul confort, c'était Summer. Si on lui avait dit ça il y a 8 ans, lorsqu'il avait rencontré la bimbo de Newport, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais il faut croire que le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Quoiqu'il en soit, la présence de cette énergétique jeune femme lui faisait du bien… D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de l'ancien grand amour de Seth, et il avait toujours cet étrange sentiment de trahison envers son ami lorsqu'il prenait Summer dans ses bras. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, il apprenaient juste à être des amis, s'épaulant de leur mieux. De plus, Seth était définitivement ignoble, ainsi que irrémédiablement marié, alors, quand bien même il y aurait eut quelque chose entre eux, ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose de mal. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Seth avait beau être devenu un monstre sans cœur (du moins, c'est ce qu'il montrait), il n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, 5 ans auparavant.  
Pour lui Seth Cohen était, et serait probablement toujours son meilleur ami, son frère. Sa famille. Même si ce n'était plus réciproque.

Ryan se leva et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Il n'arriverait pas à chasser ce sentiment de fatigue, c'était sûr, ça faisait 5 ans qu'il lui collait à la peau. Il finit par quitter le poolhouse, presque à contre-cœur, et se dirigea vers la maison, comme un automate. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cette grande demeure. Et, étrangement, réaliser ça lui fit comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Il n'arrêterait jamais de penser à ça ? se demanda-t-il. De penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, lors de cette nuit effroyable où son 4x4 flamblant neuf avait quitté la route, pour s'écraser 10 mètres plus bas ?  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait, il fallait qu'il commence à faire son deuil. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
Il aperçu Seth dans la maison, penché sur son journal, un café à la main.  
Ryan prit une grande aspiration et entre.  
Ryan — Salut.  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix à peine audible, comme si les sons refusaient de sortir de sa bouche.  
Seth releva la tête quelques longues secondes plus tard, alors que Ryan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le souffle coupé.  
Seth — Il faut apprendre à parler plus fort, si tu veux qu'on entende. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais bon, moi je dis ça comme ça.  
Ryan regarda Seth droit dans les yeux, son regard s'attardant une seconde sur le bleu qui lui entourait l'œil, puis il baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter le regard accusateur de l'autre.  
Ryan — Je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai perdu mon sens froid.  
Seth se releva, d'un air parfaitement détaché, et alla poser sa tasse au fond de l'évier.  
Seth — C'est pas nouveau Ryan. Quoique, je ne crois pas me souvenir que tu m'ais déjà frappé. Enfin, je survivrais.  
Ryan plissa les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Soit Seth était prêt à faire sincèrement son mea culpa, soit il était encore plus tordu et froid qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Ryan — Oui, enfin… Désolé quand même, je suis à cran en ce…  
Seth (le coupant) — Je m'en fous Ryan.  
Ryan — Je…  
Seth — Exprime toi.  
Ryan — Comment veux-tu qu'on sorte de cette situation ?  
Seth — Il n'y a pas de « situation » Ryan. Je n'aurais peut-être… Non, certainement, pas dit ça il y a 5 ans, mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, de ta vie minable, et de tes putains de remords. Tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est moi. Et personne d'autre. Sûrement pas toi.  
Ryan — Je t'en prie. Laisses moi au moins m'excuser.  
Seth — Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir frappé ?  
Ryan — Pas seulement.  
Seth — Te fatigue pas. Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, alors vraiment ne fatigue pas. Tu ne représente rien pour moi. Absolument rien. Le seul sentiment que tu pourrais encore m'inspirer c'est du mépris. Oui, je te méprise, tu es tellement pathétique que c'en est ridicule. OUI, elle est morte, et c'est finit, tu ne comprends pas ? Il est temps de tourner la page et de commencer une vie digne de ce nom Ryan. Une vie où tu ne serait pas un pauvre voyou paumé, ramassé par des bourges désireux de faire une bonne action ne serais-ce qu'une fois dans leur vie. Tu crois quoi ? Que mes parents t'ont ramassé par amour ? Non, c'était de la pitié. Voilà pourquoi je te méprise. Pour toutes ces raisons. Toutes ces raisons qui font que je n'ai pas de haine envers toi, pas de rancœur. Mais juste du dégoût. Alors sort de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute, parce que… Entre nous… Je déteste devoir faire d'aussi longs discours face à imbécile qui ne les mérite même pas.  
Ryan regarda Seth sans flancher. Cette fois, il n'avait pas même pas envie de le frapper. Il n'avait pas seulement appuyé là où ça fait mal, non. Il s'était servit de toutes les armes qu'il avait en sa possession, de tout ce qu'il avait compris ou su en apprenant à le connaître, du temps où ils étaient encore plus proches que les deux doigts d'une main, et il les avait retourné contre lui. Sans aucun remord.  
Ryan lui jeta un regard vide, dénué de tous sentiments et sans un mot, lui tourna le dos.

Seth regarda Ryan quitter la cuisine, et il ne fit pas un pas pour le retenir. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois, se dit-il. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il pensait. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter ses airs de chiens battus, de pauvre petite cosette que la vie n'avait pas épargné.  
Lui aussi avait eut son lot de souffrance, et Ryan n'avait même pas la décence de le voir.  
De toute façon, il avait autre chose en tête que les petits problèmes existentiels de Ryan.  
Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, et y aperçu sa femme qui trempait d'un air absent ses pieds dans l'eau.  
Seth — Hey.  
Anna — Oh. Salut.  
Elle avait le visage fermé, comme d'habitude. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut un pincement au cœur. Pour un peu, il en aurait rigolé, parce depuis des mois, des personnes plus ou moins importantes passaient dans sa vie et lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas de cœur justement. Il jubilait intérieurement : tous ces crétins, Ryan y compris, avaient faux sur toute la ligne.  
Anna retourna à la contemplation de l'eau turquoise de la piscine des Cohen.  
Seth — Ca va ?  
Anna — Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
Seth fronça les sourcils.  
Seth — Parce que ça m'intéresse.  
Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard fier et accusateur.  
Anna — Vraiment ?  
Seth — Bien sûr.  
Anna — Et tu te posais aussi cette question lorsque tu me trompais avec cette fille, Taylor ?  
Le visage de Seth se referma.  
Anna — Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Je suis au courant pour chacune de tes conquêtes. Je le sais depuis le début. Je le sais, et ça me brise le cœur depuis des mois.  
Seth — Anna…  
Anna — Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te reproche rien. Si il y a une personne à blâmer, c'est moi. J'ai été trop conne pour supporter ça pendant des mois, des années. J'ai été trop conne pour t'aimer alors que je sais parfaitement quelle ordure tu es devenue.  
Seth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il retrouvait sa femme, cette Anna pleine de sagesse et de fougue à la fois qu'il avait aimée. Il l'avait vu dépérir comme une fleur privée d'eau, au fur et à mesure que s'accumulaient ses infidélités. Il se savait responsable, responsable de tout ça, responsable de la mort à petit feu de la femme qu'il avait épousé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il pouvait mettre ça sur le dos de n'importe qui, Ryan, Summer, même ses parents, il savait pourtant parfaitement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait poussé à traîner dans tous ces bars, et à ramener la première venue, ces « élues » comme il le disaient, qui avaient l'honneur de passer une nuit avec lui et se faire jeter au petit matin comme une vieille chaussette.  
Seth — Alors tu savais.  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
Anna — Oui.  
Seth — Tu n'as rien fait.  
Anna — Non.  
Seth — Tu aurais pu me quitter.  
Anna — Oui.  
Seth — Tu ne l'as pas fais.  
Anna — Non.  
Seth — Et tu compte le faire ?  
Anna — Je ne sais pas.  
Seth — Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es restée ?  
Il avait demandé ça d'un ton froid et détaché. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse. Lui qui ne croyait avoir plus peur de rien désormais, cette révélation lui fit un choc. Pourtant il ne laissa rien paraître.  
Anna — Parce que je t'aime. A la folie. Oui, la folie c'est bien le mot. Car il faut réellement être folle pour aimer autant que ça, pour accepter ça, pour se faire traiter comme une moins-que-rien.  
Seth — Tu sais bien que tu es bien plus que ça.  
Anna — Justement ! Justement, je ne le sais pas Seth !  
Il posa sa main sur son visage. Anna frissonna à son contact. Elle était piégée dans cette histoire, dans cet amour malheureux et incompris. Elle était piégée. Pourtant, elle ne tentait rien pour se sortir de tout ça.  
Seth — Tu l'es. Toutes ces histoires, ça n'est que… physique.  
Anna se retient de le gifler.  
Seth — Anna, toi et moi c'est bien plus fort que ça. Bien plus fort que toutes ces histoires d'une nuit. T'es mon âme sœur, et ça c'est pour la vie. Et je l'ai su à la minute où j'ai croisé ton regard. Je l'ai su quand tu as rompu avec moi. Je l'ai su lorsque tu m'as jeté un dernier regard à l'aéroport le jour où tu es repartie pour Pittsburg. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai revue à Brown. Je l'ai su quand on s'est finalement retrouvés. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai épousé. Et je le sais toujours aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas été amoureux de Summer toutes ces années, parce que ça serait faux. Je l'ai aimée, à en mourir, à tout plaquer pour elle. Mais j'ai toujours su… J'ai toujours su qu'on ne finirait pas nos jours ensembles. Il fallait juste que je m'en rende compte. Ca m'a prit des années… Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne faite pour moi. Toi.  
Anna le fixa, le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il avait le chic pour faire de beaux discours qui la faisait fondre, qui brisaient en quelque sorte toute possibilité d'échapper à ce cercle infernal. Mais cette fois-ci, il était honnête. Vraiment, sincèrement honnête. Et cette fois-ci elle n'était pas brisée par le charisme de son mari, car elle voyait enfin autant d'amour dans ses yeux à lui que dans les siens.  
Il se mordit la lèvre. L'espace de cet instant magique, elle retrouva le Seth Cohen de ses 16 ans.  
Seth — Je t'aime.  
C'était aussi simple que ça. Pendant des mois, elle s'était crue mal aimée, car trompée sans arrêt. Mais elle venait enfin de comprendre son époux. Tout le mal-être de ce dernier. Il n'était finalement qu'un petit garçon apeuré, effrayé par l'amour, qui ne cherchait ni sentiments ni réel réconfort dans les bras de ces femmes. Il cherchait juste une fuite, une échappatoire à l'amour d'Anna. Car, et elle l'avait compris, il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus que perdre cet amour. Comme il avait perdu Summer. Et Ryan.  
La mort de Marissa et les retombées que cela avait eut l'avait traumatisés à tel point qu'il ne pouvait non pas plus aimer, mais il ne pouvait plus assumer tout cet amour.  
Anna sourit. A pleine dent. Comme elle n'avait jamais sourit.  
Elle regarda encore plus intensément Seth et elle y lut toute la détresse, le chagrin et la peur qui l'habitait depuis 5 ans.  
Et elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour l'aider, pour le sortir de tout ça. Elle savait que ça serait dur, peut-être même impossible, mais elle ne comptait pas renoncer.  
Anna — Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Elle se blotti contre lui, arrachant un regard surprit suivit d'un sourire affectueux à Seth.  
Anna (chuchotant) — Ca va aller. Tu verras. Ca va aller.  
Seth soupira en silence. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'attitude. Mais pour l'instant, il ne comptait pas s'en préoccuper. Il se poserait toutes les questions du monde plus tard…

Ryan marcha comme un zombi jusqu'à la plage, et il se laissa tomber sur le sable glacé. Il jeta un regard vers le ciel, et vers ses nuages gris foncés qui avait provoqué une vague de froid inhabituelle sur toute la région. Décidemment, le temps lui-même s'arrangeait pour s'accorder à son humeur.  
Il avait le cœur brisé. Littéralement. Jamais, il n'aurait cru Seth aussi amer. Aussi mauvais. Et, bien que ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, aussi honnête.  
Il avait été honnête avec lui, et c'était bien là le problème. Si encore, il lui avait menti en lui crachant son venin au visage, il aurait pu y entrevoir une fin heureuse, mais désormais il n'y croyait plus. Il lui avait clairement, et presque trop sereinement, montré à quel point il lui était indifférent. Il n'y avait plus aucun sentiments, ni haine, ni regret, ni quoique ce soit d'autre.  
Ryan devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, pour Seth, il n'était plus qu'un étranger, au mieux une vague connaissance. Pourtant ce n'était pas réciproque, car Ryan aimait toujours Seth comme un frère.  
Il attrapa un coquillage et le jeta au loin.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était coincé. Comment retrouver le Seth d'autrefois ? Y avait-il réellement une solution ?  
Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'espace d'une seconde, ces 5 dernières années et tous leurs drames s'effaçaient, et la vie reprenait son cours.  
Ryan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kaitlin ?  
Il avait demandé ça un peu durement, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais lorsqu'il la voyait, ses souvenirs, et la douleur, revenaient en force.  
Kaitlin — A ton avis ?  
La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait tant changé…  
Il ne répondit rien.  
Kaitlin — Tu veux aller faire un tour ?  
Ryan — Avec toi ?  
Kaitlin — Avec qui d'autre ?  
Elle avait répondu ça avec insolence. Avec l'insolence de la Kaitlin de ses 15 ans. Il sourit face à cette brèche d'espoir. Il se leva et tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider à se lever. Il comptait bien lui parler, essayer de la raisonner. Changer les choses, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, lui donnerait peut-être finalement l'impression d'être encore en vie.  
Elle se releva, lâcha sa main, et passa à côté de lui en le frôlant.  
Il frissonna. Tout n'était pas aussi simple.  
Kaitlin — Alors tu viens ?  
Il se tourna vers elle, esquissa un bref sourire et la rejoignit.

Ils marchèrent pendant presqu'une heure, côte à côté, mais ils ne lâchèrent pas un seul mot.  
Il la raccompagne jusque chez elle. Certes, c'était la maison à côté de la sienne, mais quand même…  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, d'un commun d'accord silencieux, au niveau de l'espace sombre, formant une petite allée, qui séparait les maisons respectives des Cohen et des Cooper.  
Collée au mur de la sienne, face au jeune homme, Kaitlin le contempla quelques longues secondes. Ryan supporta son regard, mais c'était une véritable torture pour lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et ses yeux se voilèrent. Ses poings se crispèrent, dans une position d'infinie douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra, de plus en plus vite. Il serra les dents et plissa brièvement les yeux, sous le regard toujours impassible de la jeune femme.  
Puis, brutalement, répondant à une pulsion incontrôlable, il lui empoigna les deux bras et la plaqua violement contre le mur. Ils restèrent encore de longues secondes à se regarder fixement, sans un mot, le souffle court, leurs corps se frôlant toujours, ne se touchant jamais.  
Enfin, il l'embrassa. Fougueusement. Avec hargne. Sans amour. Juste un baiser brutal, emplit de douleur.  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, lui les mains toujours fermées sur ses poignets et elle toujours le dos collé au mur.  
Puis aussi d'un geste aussi brusque que leur baiser, Ryan se projeta en arrière, le regard toujours rivé sur Kaitlin, un regard emplit de crainte et de dégoût de soi. Il passa une main sur ses propres lèvres, étouffant un haut-le-cœur, les yeux brillants, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.  
Elle regarda le garçon s'enfuir, éprouvant au fond d'elle la même répugnance qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux à lui. Puis, à bout de forces, elle se laissa tomber, de lourds sanglots ruisselant sur ses joues…

Taylor faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle était nerveuse. Certes, Taylor Townsend est toujours nerveuse, mais cette fois-ci elle s'en voulait à mort. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à sa meilleure amie ? Sa seule amie. Elle regarda ses ongles, résistant à une furieuse envie de revenir à sa vieille habitude de les ronger, puis empoigna son courage à deux mains et se décida à aller tambouriner à la porte de Summer, où elle était enfermée depuis une journée.  
Taylor — Summie, c'est moi ! Ouvre !  
Pas de réponse. Puis quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une Summer apparemment en rogne. Et une Summer en rogne, c'est particulièrement dangereux.  
Summer — Je n'ai rien à dire.  
Taylor — Apparemment si, sinon tu n'aurais pas ouvert la porte.  
Summer lança une moue boudeuse.  
Summer — Comment est-ce que t'as pu me faire ça ?  
Taylor — Oh, je suis désolé Summ, je ne sait pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai perdu la boule, tu sais, comme quand il j'étais tombée sous son charme en dernière année de lycée, enfin oui, je suppose que tu t'en rappelle, t'étais là…  
Summer — Taylor. RESPIRE !  
Taylor — Désolée. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a prit, évidement je sais ce sais ce qu'il représente pour toi, ou plutôt ce qu'il a représenté à une époque donnée, d'ailleurs il représente quoi pour toi maintenant ?  
Summer ouvrit de grands yeux. Décidemment cette folle avait le chic pour poser les bonnes questions. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sous le regard étonné de son amie.  
Summer — Le problème c'est que… Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas être encore amoureuse de lui tu vois. Mais… C'est confus. La façon dont ça s'est terminé entre nous tu vois… C'est comme si… On n'avait pas pu régler certaines choses. Définitivement.  
Taylor — Hum. Je vois. Tu n'as pas pu tourner la page quoi.  
Summer — Oui, c'est ça. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Il est marié.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers Taylor.  
Taylor — Qu'il soit marié ou non, si tu éprouve encore quelque chose pour lui… Ca reste important, tu vois ?  
Summer se mordit la lèvre et soupira.  
Summer — T'es vraiment douée pour réussir à détourner la conversation Townsend.  
Taylor — Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?  
Summer passa un bras autour d'elle et la secoua un peu brutalement.  
Summer — Si, je t'en veux encore, mais pas suffisamment pour ne plus être ton amie.  
Elle se releva, mais fut vite étouffée par son exubérante amie.  
Taylor — Oh Summer, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. Merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, je te promets que je vais me rattraper, juré, juré !  
Summer se dégagea de son étreinte, l'air vaguement embarrassée.  
Summer — Bon, allez, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.  
Elle eut l'air perdue dans le vague.  
Summer — Et puis, je crois que je dois aller voir quelqu'un…

Ryan s'était assis sur l'un des transats de la terrasse, juste à côté de la piscine. Il tenait entre ses mains, une photo froissée de lui et de Marissa, à l'époque où ils avaient été heureux ensembles. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa mésaventure, il réalisait à peine l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie… Et d'avoir trahie Kaitlin. Et lui-même.  
Depuis qu'il était revenu, se dit-il, il n'avait fait que des erreurs. Certes, il avait recommencé à vivre, juste un peu plus qu'avant, mais est-ce que cette renaissance valait le coup d'un tel sacrifice ?  
Il entendit des bruits de pas étouffés derrière lui, et après s'être passé brièvement une main sur le visage, il se releva rapidement, tentant d'afficher le mieux possible une expression normale.  
Ryan — Seth ?...


End file.
